


Five and Diego Hargreeves Father and Son Oneshots

by CarolynDarby



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Eating Disorders, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Multi, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Protective Diego Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolynDarby/pseuds/CarolynDarby
Summary: Various one shots based on a father and son dynamic between Five and Diego Hargreeves. (Umbrella Academy) I will also take requests :) feel free to comment some for me. (NO INCEST )I do not own TUA(obviously)(can also be found on Wattpad)
Relationships: father/son - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. Roadtrip Blues

This whole incident started with an Idea.

Diego had been planning a trip for sometime. After the world almost ended twice, a few weeks in an insane asylum and a war between the love of his life and her mother, he figured that a change of scenery from the traumatizing mansion would be nice for everyone. It was easy to convince Klaus to tag along for the ride, he had been trying to conjure Ben and was getting very close, he figured it may be easier if he had some fresh air and a brighter setting. Luther had agreed to it as well, he even offered to chart a course for a road trip to see the best sights of California. He was excited to feel needed again. Allison (who was still attending therapy in order to see Claire) was very stressed and figured she needed to get in the best mindset possible to keep fighting for her daughter. She happily agreed and even made plans to rent an RV for the siblings. Vanya was a bit harder to convince, while she enjoyed feeling welcomed by her siblings the feeling was still very unfamiliar to her and made her more nervous, unsure of what to do. She thought she would ruin the trip and feared something would go wrong with her powers. It took a movie marathon with Allison and a drink with Diego to convince her that the trip simply would not be complete without her.

The one who he knew would take the most convincing was of course Five. Diego knew he had no right to judge him for this of course, after they had gotten back to 2019 five had nearly collapsed from exhaustion (not to mention the dozens of bruises scattered across his body). Diego had managed to convince him to allow their mother to help and even though five never knew, Diego never left his side. Even though the fifty eight year old could be a pain in the ass he was still Diego's kid brother.

Diego paced around for about ten minutes thinking of ways to ask him. He figured it would be smart to stay away from nicknames such as "buddy" or "kiddo", wanting to be as civil with the little gremlin as possible. "Come on number two you got this, what's he gonna do, kill ya?" Diego chuckled to himself only to be stopped by the image of Five in Dallas covered in blood from head to toe appearing in his head. He let out a sigh and began walking down the hall, wanting to get this whole thing over with. He approached Five's bedroom, faint music could be heard in the background. He opened the door just a crack hoping it wouldn't creak (it didn't) to observe the young senior. And for the first time in a long time Diego actually mistook him for a kid. He was lying on his stomach with a comic book open, music echoing from his headphones. He was whispering the lyrics to himself unaware of his brother smiling at him just outside his bedroom. It wasn't a smirk that Diego had on his face, it was a genuine smile. He enjoyed seeing this part of five, the five he never got to bond with when they were younger.

Five rolled over a couple seconds Later to grab the water on his nightstand when he noticed Diego, he looked panicked. Diego was then reminded of how much Five's expression matched Luther's when Diego had walked in on him and Allison sharing a milkshake years back. The memory vanishes as Five scrambles to tear off his headphones and look somewhat professional. "Diego Um, sorry were you calling me or something? Is lunch ready?" It was painfully obvious that the boy was trying to distract his brother from the music that was still playing. "Never would have pegged you as a Rolling Stones kinda guy" he offers a small smile which thankfully the younger boy returns. "Yeah they're alright".The room is again filled with an uncomfortable silence before Five speaks up again. "So um, is it?"

Diego looks up again trying not to make him any more uncomfortable. "Is what?" Five smiles, a full one this time which is a rare but wonderful sight to Diego. "Is lunch ready you dumbass?" And the moment is gone. Diego scoffed and shook his head. "No um I actually wanted to ask you something. Look Five, I feel weird ya know? I spent more time with my family in the past two weeks than I have in over ten years and I feel like maybe a getaway without the world in danger might be good for us." Five, who was now sitting down a bit more relaxed, fidgeting around with a rubix cube, looked up at his brother. His expression was unreadable, it isn't one of sadness but yet there wasn't any happiness either. "So, like a trip?" Diego slowly nodded his head, feeling more anxious by the second. Five looked down at his shoes sadly. "So when are you guys leaving?" It took Diego a few seconds to comprehend Five's words before snapping his head up in confusion. "What are you talking about Five"

He could see his brother's breathing grow heavy still not moving his gaze from the floor. "Well isn't that why you're telling me? Because you're all going to leave soon" Diego noticed the tone is his voice changing into that of a scared child. It was so different from his usually coldness that he latched onto him from birth. It made his heart swell. He walked a little closer and knelt in front of five, his younger brother who refused to meet his gaze.

"Five can you look at me please?" He spoke as softly as he could and knew Five might have reacted badly to being talked to like a child but he didn't care. Five looked up to meet his eyes, and Diego's heart all but shattered at the sight. He was clearly fighting back tears, eyes already turning red. The only other time Diego had ever seen him like this was after he had a personal training day with their awful excuse for a father. He remembered the way Reginald had scolded him at dinner. He remembered the bruises that appeared on Five's cheek and forehead the next day. From that day on he wanted nothing more than to kill that man, in fact he actually took pride when Luther accused him of it. But that was beside the point, He never wanted to see five with that face again, and now here they were. " Five I was wondering if you wanted to go, you know all of us as a family. Allison is in the process of renting an RV, Vanya and Klaus have a list of snacks about a mile long and I'm pretty sure Luther is going to stop at every planetarium in the Bay Area-"

"You want me to go with you.." it was a whisper that was just loud enough for Diego to hear. Five looked at Diego, still a bit surprised. "Of course we do, have you ever been to Santa Cruz?" Five shook his head, eyes dazzling with excitement. Diego laughed and stood up, offering five a hand which he gladly took. "We leave in two days, I usually save the packing until the last minute but don't be like me." Five quickly went on his weather app, planning for the next week, and making a list of all items he would need. Diego wondered if he knew he was still smiling like a six year old at Disneyland, but he wasn't going to ruin the moment. In fact he planned on having many more like it. "I'll call you down when lunch is ready" Five nodded barely acknowledging Diego as he dug through drawer after drawer looking for sunscreen. Diego shook his head and smiled all the way down the hall.

Monday

5:00 am

The RV was definitely a good idea.

It took twenty seven minutes to get everyone in the vehicle. Diego had definitely not missed the chaotic aspect of traveling with his fellow siblings. Missions were always tough since they all were terrible at using time wisely. Allison was irritated the second she opened her eyes. She hadn't had a chance to prepare her usual breakfast which resulted in a cranky sister who refused to change out of her onesie and took up all the space on the small couch inside. Klaus (who hadn't even gone to bed) was with Vanya playing board games at the small table by the window of the RV. He would occasionally turn to ask Ben a question and then remember, even though he was sad this motivated him to keep trying, and Diego was very proud.

Luther was in the passenger Seat, holding the map since he refused to obey the orders of the gps when he was "number one". It bugged Diego but he didn't care as long as they managed to get to their destination. Five hadn't left the window. He looked amazed by all the sights they had passed when they got out of the city. Diego kept looking back to see if he was okay, he looked like he was in heaven. "Are you having fun back there bud?" The rest of the siblings tensed expecting some rude retort, Five hated those nicknames. So they were a bit shocked to hear Five laugh and smile at the second in command. "There were horses" Diego smiled and looked back toward the road, barely paying attention to Luther's ongoing complaints.

They had eventually stopped at the nearest diner for lunch. The group loudly entered the establishment and received a few odd looks from customers and waiters. Klaus quickly ran across the diner to get the biggest booth, ignoring Allison's glare. They decided it would be better for their safety in case of a fire if Luther stayed in the center considering he wouldn't be blocking both exits. As soon as the rest of the Hargreeves sat down and quickly began deciding what to order Five immediately felt out of place.

His relationship to food had been heavily affected during the apocalypse. So much so that whenever his family would converse during mealtimes he would manage to sneak the food into napkins and throw them out unnoticed. He didn't have the desire to eat more than he should. Although he was beginning to lose track of how much he truly needed. He eyes the menu in front of him like it was some kind of heinous monster. He looked to see if anyone else had noticed the panic on his face which he quickly tried to hide. The only pair of eyes that met his were Diego's.

He froze, desperately trying to cling to whatever composure he had before. Why was he so scared? It's not like he wasn't hungry. He was so damn hungry. The thought of eating food in front of this many people when he knew his body wouldn't be able to take much, that's what was scary. He hadn't broken his eye contact with Diego, who had a look of deep concern. "Hey Five you mind helping me look for my wallet in the car. If it fell between the seats I may need your tiny hands." Five scoffed but followed him out front again. It was obvious there was no wallet issue but Five was thankful that Diego didn't question him in front of their family. "You want to tell me what's going on." For a moment Five considers it. He considers telling him he was struggling with eating normally again, he knows Diego would care for him and worry. And he didn't want anyone to worry because Five was fine. He'd been fine then and he was fine now. What five wanted to say was "nothing is going on" what came out was "mind your own fucking business Diego." And then came the regret.

Diego should've expected this, but five had been so carefree the last few days that the reaction still managed to be surprising. He could see that five regretted what he said immediately, the way his face turned guilty and he kept looking back at the diner desperate to escape this conversation. "Look man I just want to know how to help you, whatever it is I promise I won't tell." Five looked like he was about to explode. "Diego I appreciate your concern but I'm fine"

"Bullshit, the second we walked into that Diner you looked like you were going to have a panic attack, that's not fine. I don't know how nobody else noticed but you look like a goddamn cry for help kiddo" Five struggled to find any words that would help his case. He failed to find any. "I mean seriously what's up with you? You're happy for two days and now you're actually acting like a teenager and freaking out over a Mel's Diner menu. Now you're gonna just go back to being a grade A asshole who doesn't tell us shit." Guilt is still gnawing away at Five's chest, he bit the inside of his cheek so hard he tasted blood. There is no way that you're letting yourself cry. Not here and most definitely not in front of anyone.

"You know I'm really trying Five, we all are. But how is this going to work if you don't tell us what is going on, I'm not a fucking mind reader. You're making it impossible to even want to try!" Diego doesn't realize how loud or aggressive he's being until he hears a small sniffle coming from the boy in front of him. He doesn't know what he was expecting, he was stupid enough to assume that Five had just coughed for a second. And then another sniffle follows and then a tear makes its way down his cheek, and Diego feels like he was punched in the gut. "I know I'm sorry" Five is almost scratching his face now, aggressively trying to get rid of any more tears. Diego studies the way Five is standing, he looks like his knees are about to give out. His knees that looked like they belonged to a toddler, his bones so transparent. Diego kneels down again to meet Five's face and wipes the tears away softly. "I'm sorry kid" Five doesn't even flinch when he's pulled into a hug. In fact he tried to get as close as possible, burying himself into his brother's chest.

Diego holds him closer if that's even possible, and gently massages his back, kissing him on his forehead: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it I'm just scared that's all." Five's breathing was returning back to normal and he continued to sob into Diego's sweatshirt. Diego heard a faint "it's ok" after a minute or two. Five had eventually pulled himself back together. (Well not really but-) and looked at Diego, tears still visible. He had never felt this vulnerable in front of his family, he was grateful that it was only one of his siblings.Five figured if he was going to come clean to anyone Diego was probably his best option. "It's just hard for me to eat. I usually don't mind back at the academy because there are distractions while we eat at home but here, in a crowded diner, it just makes me anxious." Diego slowly nodded trying to understand why he was so scared. "Why don't you eat that much anymore?" Five was calm now, the trail of tears that had streamed down his cheeks were dry. "I got used to rationing I suppose. In the apocolypse I don't think I ever had a full meal. My digestive system is definitely not doing so great. I would've told you if it was a huge deal but I don't feel unhealthy." Diego had to refrain from grabbing Five by the shoulders and shaking him until he got some common sense , he was desperately trying to maintain any calm composure he had knowing that anger wasn't going to solve anything, and that Five didn't need anymore of his bullshit. "Five, you need to talk about these things, you may not feel that unhealthy but I can see your ribs from the outside of your shirt. Figured a genius like you would be able to see how that's not good." Five glanced down at himself, still not finding an issue. "I feel like my eyes lie to me sometimes, I really don't know how I look like to everyone else."

Diego was no stranger to the process of falling into an eating disorder, he remembered how miserable Allison was when she first began auditioning in Hollywood. She was around 19 when she first began trying various diets and exercises. Diego noticed how she would stick to meals with almost no protein, trying to rid the food of any "extra" calories. He vividly remembers how she would cry in the bathroom, one night he entered with no warning and saw her standing on top of her scale. She looked skeletal, and gave him the worst looks one could receive. She looked broken. It was the same look five had now. "Five if you're dealing with something as serious as body dysmorphia and don't tell anyone you could wind up on a very dangerous road. You can't live like this and expect to wake up the next day. And I really don't want to bury another brother." The faint sigh that escaped from Five's mouth didn't go unnoticed by his older brother. He remained silent, head resting on Diego's shoulder. Diego could tell that five wanted to ask him something but he didn't want to pry anymore than he already has. "Diego?" Five spoke softly as he slowly turned to face his brother. "Hmm?" The smaller boy fiddles with the hem of his t-shirt, obviously growing more self conscious with each passing second, wondering if his ribs were in fact visible. "Can I wear your sweatshirt?" He didn't mean to Make Five nervous , he just wanted to know how aware he was of the problem.

Diego let out a heavy sigh and nodded before taking off the black hoodie and handing it to his brother. "Do you feel okay going inside?"

He really wasn't. He could still feel himself breathing a little too hard for his liking. However the other sibling would notice and he didn't want them to ask questions. The longer they took the more suspicious the wallet excuse looked. It also didn't help that Five could practically hear Diego's stomach begging for something to eat, and he felt guilty from keeping him from it. "Yeah let's go." Diego seemed satisfied with his answer and led the way back into the diner.

The sweatshirt was huge to say the least. Five walked in with his knees covered and loose sleeves by his sides, meeting the pleased expressions of his siblings. "We're about to order guys." Five sat beside Klaus who giggled at the sight of the smallest sibling. "You managed to look even tinier Fivey, it's like 70 degrees outside. Are you really that cold?" Five shot a nervous glance at Diego which he thankfully picked up on. "Hey Klaus, you wanna share some cheese fries?" The distraction worked and Klaus nodded eagerly, making Diego smile. The waitress who's name tag read "Chanel'' went around to take everyone's orders. Once she got to Five the volume of the separate conversations between the siblings had died down, much to Five's dismay. "Um I'll just have the caesar salad please" she smiled at him and quickly wrote it down. "You sure you don't want a kids menu sweetie?" Five could hear the silent giggles from around the table but didn't react. While his siblings expected an aggressive remark of some kind he simply shook his head, which they were thankful for, not wanting to cause a scene. "Okay, I'll be right back with your order soon!" and with that she was gone, and Five desperately tried to calm his nerves, Diego's worried gaze going unnoticed.

He ate slowly, chewing at least 20 times before allowing himself to swallow each bite. It was a strategy in order to get full faster, one that did him a world of good in the apocalypse. He was quiet and was listening to Luther and Klaus arguing about what happened at that god damn nightclub for the 50th time. "I was not planning on getting that high if it helps." Klaus scoffed "Oh yeah that's comforting. Allison groaned trying hard not to go insane, while Vanya suggested that they order dessert to which Klaus sighed "Good idea Vanny but Five isn't done eating yet." Five took this time to really take in his surroundings. It seemed that everyone else at the table had finished sometime ago, Five had only gotten about halfway through his salad. He looked up, making eye contact with Diego for a brief moment before looking back down. "Go ahead, I'm done anyway I feel full." An uncomfortable silence passed and five looked up to see a confused Luther, unconvinced Klaus, worried Vanya, sad Allison and worst of all a dissapointed Diego. "Fivey there's no way you're full I mean you aren't even kind of done." Five looked at his salad again and then back to his siblings, "I just wasn't that hungry, and plus I don't want to get car sick." While they didn't exactly look convinced they didn't pry any further, which resulted in Klaus and Luther ordering way too much dessert just moments later.

2:58 pm

They were back on the road and half of the siblings fell into a food coma while the other half (being Five, Diego and Vanya) were enjoying a comfortable silence. Diego had been driving all day and Vanya offered to drive for a bit so he could get some rest, claiming that as long as Luther was asleep and she had her gps that she could manage for the next few hours. "Are you sure you can reach the pedals V?" Five chuckled silently to himself as Vanya swiped the gps from Diego's hand telling him to get some sleep. Diego sat across from five at the table and noticed that he immediately grew tense. Five's eyes were focused on his hands as he picked at the skin around his nails. A nervous habit he never got over from when they were younger. Diego took a deep breath before reaching out and to hold his hand. Five, who still had issues with sudden touch flinches backward, before slowly putting his hand in Diego's. "I'm sorry about today. I swear I'm going to try to do better." Diego could hear the shaking in his voice, he looked and sounded so small in that moment. Not even a second later Diego was on the other side of the table, arms cradled around his brother. The tough exterior of being a fifty eight year old assassin was almost nonexistent as he held him close. "I know, I just want you to talk to me about these things okay? I won't tell anyone but I want to make sure you get better." Five saw how red Diego's eyes were and handed him one of the blankets Allison had left on the chair beside him. "So you can sleep" Diego smiled and ruffled Five's hair before heading over to the couch. He got in a comfortable position to sleep and noticed Five looking at him, with a tiny smile. "Come here." He was hesitant but five walked over to Diego, still wearing the large sweatshirt. Diego made room and Five was immediately by his side. Diego felt very proud in that moment to be the sibling that five was close to. He hadn't been one for affection, in fact out of all the siblings fIve had the most difficulty with touch. So the fact that he was now lightly snoring practically fused to Diego's chest made him very happy. He looked up to see Vanya smiling at them then looking back to the road, the rest of the siblings were still asleep which was good for Five's sake. He didn't need any teasing from them. Diego ran his fingers through Five's hair while he slept, and although he'd never admit it, Five began smiling like a little kid.

It was easy to forget how much the apocalypse affected him, not just with food but with his relationship with touch as well. He hadn't been around anyone but the corpses of his dead family for more than four decades. Maybe that's why he was too scared to ask to be comforted like this, in almost all their interactions Diego noticed he was always the first to initiate any kind of affection. Although he was much older, Five never got to truly experience life and it was breaking him. Reginald Hargreeves and The Handler had turned him into someone he never intended on becoming and now was his chance to start over. Diego knew this, he knew everything Five did for them (True) and he knew everything that had happened to him in the process (False). And all he wanted for him was to be okay, or at least be close to ok. There was mumbling coming from the small boy, then came the panicked shuffling. A nightmare, not wanting him to hyperventilate Diego held him tight, whispering comforting words in his ear. When he opened his eyes he took in his surroundings still half asleep. "You're okay Five, you're here in this shitty RV and you're okay" Five counted each sibling and then sighed a breath of relief. "Just in a shitty RV?" Diego chuckled "Yeah, now go back to bed okay?" Five nodded "Okay". Diego tucked him in once again before pressing a small kiss on his cheek. "Night Five"

"Night Dad."

And he's frozen. He looks at Five who was now sleeping soundly again, unaware of his mistake Mistake??!?!. Diego knew deep down that Five didn't mean to say that, but that didn't change how Diego felt about it. He looked around to see if anyone else woke up and heard but the only one up was Vanya, who was singing along to her playlist. Diego felt like his heart was about to fall, no JUMP,out of his chest. He wondered if this is how Klaus felt after getting high for the first time. Nothing felt real in that moment. Diego replayed everything in his head, from the moment he entered Five's room to ask about the trip, to a matter of minutes ago when five called him.. he couldn't even say it to himself. Reginald Hargreeves had been a shitty father to Five for 13 years before he got lost, and although Diego assumed Five grew past needing any parental guides in life it occurred to him that maybe Five didn't stop looking for one and perhaps it was because there was truly nobody there for him. The thought broke his heart. But if Five trusted him like that and felt safe around him then Diego was not going to refuse. He'd stick to the original plan. Get him healthy and keep him that way. Diego also made a mental note to tell his siblings to express their appreciation for Five, knowing he hasn't heard it enough. He was going to make that one of his top priorities because oh lordy, does Diego love his boy. No no no- Diego too fast, you didn't mean that.

(He did)


	2. One a.m Headaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a heads up that this chapter does mention past sexual abuse and pedophilia , please feel free to skip if you are triggered by this in any way shape or form. (I promise I do have lighter chapters but angst is my thing)

The second that Five woke up, he knew he was in for a lot. There was a throbbing in his head that felt like children on Halloween aggressively knocking at the door. His limbs were shaking from the cold despite being drenched in sweat. He looked beside him to see that his glass of water was now empty, forgetting he had drank it at some point during the night. His vision was now focused on his alarm clock, the bright yellow 1:34 was blurry and hurting his eyes, worsening his headache. "Fucking damnit" Five was no stranger to being sick, he had gotten sick multiple times in the apocalypse and went without painkillers or antibiotics. This would be a piece of cake,no need to get anyone involved. Although he had never had a headache as intense as this one. Whatever he was feeling would not affect him in the slightest. He would go about his day business as usual, however he made a mental note to keep his distance,not wanting to get any of his siblings sick. He grabbed the glass of water and made his way toward the stairs to go get more, his hand gripping the railing awfully tight, not wanting to lose his balance. So you're a little lightheaded, what else is new. Just walk slowly.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard singing coming from the kitchen. He froze, mom was designed to be up at seven and asleep at nine so it couldn't be her. Luther was currently in LA with Allison visiting Claire for the first time. Vanya stayed at her apartment the night before since she had an early lesson. This meant that the only ones left would be his crazy long haired babbling brother...and Klaus. Not wanting to see anyone this early in the morning, (especially since he couldn't talk for 10 seconds without coughing) Five quickly hid next to the stairs as the figure emerged. "Benjamin if you say one more goddamn thing about my Grape jelly I'm going to kill you again." Five rolled his eyes, On his own Klaus was clueless, but Ben was his eyes and ears and it would be impossible to escape from them, and he was in no position to teleport in this state.

One minute passed

Then two

There was complete and utter silence.

He checked to see if the coast was clear, only to be met by two wide eyes looking back at him. He stumbled backward catching the stair railing once more while Klaus (and Ben) laughed.

"Jesus Fivey what are you doing up so early?" Five regained his balance, still leaning on the stairs. "I was getting a drink of water" Klaus winced at how bad his voice sounded. "Good god man did you swallow a frog" Five scoffed "shut up Klaus, tell Ben I hate him."

"What do you think I couldn't find you all by myself?"

Five cleared his throat again "I know you couldn't" and with that he was on his way back to the kitchen, a worried Klaus not far behind him. "Hey buddy you really don't look so good, Ben says so too." Five glared at him for the nickname "Well I'm fine, just thirsty" Klaus looked to his left to who five could only assume was Ben, with a nervous expression on his face. "Okay, well just let me know if you need anything okay? Wouldn't want my youngest brother feelin bad" another glare. "I'm fifty eight dipshit." Another smile "and so adorable, Ben thinks so too." The headache was definitely getting worse. Five turned to fill up his cup, trying his best not to kill his brother. "You're looking very pale" he picked up on the softer, more serious tone that Klaus was using and sighed, looking back at Klaus who was looking more nervous with every passing second. "I just really need water, I'll go back upstairs and sleep okay?" Klaus nodded hesitantly before going back upstairs (Or so Five thought.) In reality he didn't stop worrying and decided it was time to pull out the big guns. He was already halfway up the stairs headed toward Diego's room.

He opened the door and saw his brother fast asleep, unfortunately for Klaus Diego liked to sleep with his knives by his side. "Well shit" he decided it would be best to not get too close. He stepped into the room and shut the door quickly hoping the noise would wake him up, then quickly ducked knowing a knife would probably be in front of his face in a matter of seconds. Diego bolted up at the loud slam with a knife clutched in hand, his eyes frantically looking around the room before spotting Klaus huddled beside the closed door. "Klaus what the hell are you doing?" a soft chuckle escaped him "trying not to get murdered D, but also I need help." Diego's expression softened "Are you okay, why are you even awake?" Klaus got up from the floor and sat on the edge of the bed. "Ben woke me up and told me that he heard noise coming downstairs, So I went down to check it out and saw Five." Diego nodded, his face looking a bit more concerned. "He said he was just getting some water but he really didn't look so well Diego." Diego rolled his eyes, knowing Five wouldn't ask for help if his head was on fire. "How'd he look?" Klaus sighed , rubbing his eyes, obviously very tired.

"His throat was scratchy as hell and his eyes were bloodshot red. He insisted he was fine bu-" Diego was already up and headed downstairs before Klaus could finish, he quickly followed after him.

Five was now chugging his third glass of water, his throat feeling more and more dry. He could feel his head pounding and refused to succumb to the dizziness that was begging to take over him. The cold water felt painful, like ice was being cut through his body. He groaned and looked around the cabinets looking for any kind of pain reliever. It was only after he got the third cabinet open when he heard heavy thuds coming from the stairs. He looked up to see Diego angrily walking toward the kitchen, Klaus close behind him looking like a lost puppy. Five shook his head and prepared himself for what was to come before looking at Klaus with a disappointed look. "Seriously?" Klaus opened his mouth to answer but Diego beat him to it. "Nuh uh don't blame him for shit, do you want to tell me why you look like you're going to pass out." Five forced a smile "No not really, now if you'll excuse me." He tried to move past Diego which in hindsight he should've known would be pointless. Diego effortlessly picked up the smaller boy who began kicking and punching attempting to free himself. Klaus wanted to laugh but knew he would get murdered if Five saw him smiling so he hid it the best he could.

Five was now flailing around like a maniac as Diego brought him to the living room "put me down you fucking asshole or I swear to god I'll dismember you." Diego rolled his eyes "Fine" and plopped him down on the couch. "Klaus, would you mind going up to the upstairs bathroom, there's Advil in the first drawer." Klaus nodded and quickly ran up the stairs. Diego reached his hand toward Five's forehead trying to see if he had a fever. Five flinched and backed away giving Diego a harsh glare. "Five you look terrible, and if you aren't going to tell me what's wrong with you I'm going to have to check myself." Five pondered for a moment, knowing he had absolutely no energy to jump and it would be a risk. "Fine, just warn me next time." Diego nodded and gently put his hand against Five's forehead, this time without the hostile reaction. "Damnit Five you need to start telling us about this shit, your head feels like fire." Five was much too tired at this point to answer him. "What was the plan dude, were you just going to pass out and stay in your room?" Five could hear the tired tone in his voice and felt guilty. He's awake because of you. He refused to look directly at his brother, keeping his eyes on the rather colorful socks he had on. "Yeah something like that" Diego shook his head and turned to Klaus who was now bouncing down the stairs, medicine in hand. "Here ya go Fivey" Five sat up so he could take the pills easily and quietly thanked his brother. He popped the two pills in his mouth and drank the water, his throat still hurting. He looked to Klaus once again who's look of worry reminded him of Grace when they were kids. "You guys can go back to sleep, really I'm fine." Klaus and Diego looked at each other for a moment before glaring at Five. "Yeah, not happening, you were about to pass out Five. If Klaus and Ben weren't up you'd be toast right now." Five groaned and fell back onto the couch pillows, looking even more like an angry teenager. He buried his face in the pillow and let out a muffled "Just let me sleep." Diego crouched down beside him and tapped on his shoulder hoping he would turn to look at him (He did). "Look I'll be nice and give you a choice alright. You can either sleep in my room or in Klaus's room."

Five's eyes widened as he looked at both of his brothers in shock. "Absolutely not." Klaus grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around himself before crouching down beside Diego. "Or better yet we could all be together, the four bros having a sleepover!" Diego gave him a small smile. "Yeah come on when was the last time all the brothers hung out?" Five was pulled out of his angry state for just a moment before speaking up. "What about Luther?" He was met with a groan from Diego and a look of surprise from Klaus, who just realized he had managed to forget about Luther entirely. "Okay the bros minus Luther" Five took a deep breath still looking at the two. "We will use your room and I'm not sharing a bed with Klaus and Ben." Klaus eagerly got up, already bolting toward the stairs with the blanket on his back like a cape. Five hesitantly lifted his hands up toward Diego, who was now on his feet as well. Diego glanced back at him with his eyebrows raised. "Yes Five?" Five felt himself blush, knowing he probably wouldn't be able to get up the stairs by himself. "Please don't make me say it" Diego put two and two together and let out a quiet laugh. He bent down to pick Five up, he could tell he was scared of being held considering how shaky he was but he didn't mind. Five's arms quickly found their way around Diego's neck, legs wrapped around his torso. "If you tell anyone about this, or even think about dropping me I will use your own knives to cut off all your fingers" Diego nodded, a small smile still on his face. "Duly noted." Five felt so much like a kid in that moment. He would never admit it to anyone, but he really enjoyed that feeling.

Five's heavy breathing had calmed down by the time they got to Diego's room. Diego gently paced five on the bed and he sat beside Klaus who already assembled a plethora of blankets on the floor talking to who they assumed to be Ben. "Finally, okay we were going to wait but you took too long so we will be watching Hamilton." A pillow quickly hit Klaus square in the face causing him to look at Five with an annoyed look. "Seriously?" Five smiled at him "it wasn't me." Klaus looked at Diego with a hand over his chest. "Diego, I trusted you." Diego looked like he was about to explode. "No musicals, none, choose something else." Klaus groaned "But Benny chose it" Diego turned around to face the invisible space beside Klaus "Well Benny can shove it up his ass." Five was now smiling in silence, trying not to let laughter escape his lips. Klaus looked at Ben with a large smile. "Guess you can't play the dead card anymore." Ben was now giving Diego an annoyed expression. "Ask him why musicals are out of the question." Klaus turned to meet Diego's eyes again "He wants to know why." Diego huffed and looked at Five as if Five would know why he was so upset. "Don't look at me, I actually don't mind musicals." Klaus's eyes brightened as he snapped his fingers looking at his smaller brother. "Yeah! You and Vanya used to watch The wizard of oz all the time!" Five nodded and continued to stare at Diego who looked betrayed. "They are annoying and interfere with the actual plot of the movie.....plus in Hamilton..nothing was the same after Phillip died." Klaus gasped and covered Ben's ears "Don't spoil it!"

Ben, now rolling his eyes, muttered a quiet "I've seen it." Klaus got up and put a hand on Diego's shoulder. "We can skip over that part if you want." Diego huffed and nodded after a few seconds. "Fine, play it." The two sat down next to Ben and looked at Five expecting him to join them. "Oh no no no, what If you guys get sick and we have to do another one of these ridiculous sleepovers again?" Diego rolled his eyes "Nobody cares, will you get under the damn blanket?" Five slowly got up and was immediately between Diego and Klaus.

They had just gotten to the intermission. Klaus had fallen asleep right after The battle of Yorktown and Five's eyes were getting droopy. Diego was still wide awake, eagerly awaiting the next song. Five's eyes were barely open at this point. Diego didn't seem to notice as Thomas Jefferson made his way to the screen. "Racist piece of shit, I mean don't get me wrong Daveed Diggs is dope but-" Five quickly cut him off "But Jefferson fucking sucked."Diego nodded laughing a bit "yeah Jefferson fucking sucked." Five looked over at Klaus, who was fast asleep, chest rising up and down. "I'm sorry for keeping you guys awake." Diego looked over making eye contact with the smaller boy beside him, he had a look of guilt on his face. Diego sighed and rubbed his eyes before looking back at him. "Five that's not what gets me upset, I don't care if you wake me up every night for the rest of my life but just tell me if you need help. Even if it's only for water." Five nodded, turning his head back to face the screen. A few minutes had passed before he spoke up again. "What would classify as an appropriate situation to need help?" Diego quickly turned to look at him, expression unreadable "what do you mean?" Five shifted himself so he was now completely facing Diego. "I mean say hypothetically if I got injured and didn't say anything-" He scoffed "Is this even a hypothetical?" Five rolled his eyes "shut up." Diego sighed and turned down the volume. "Yes, I don't care if you get a fucking paper cut, if something is bothering you and your hurt then just come to my room." Five nodded again but then looked up at Diego, his green eyes looking panicked. "What if it's not a physical issue?" Despite the raspiness from being sick his voice was so soft, and the sight of his brother in those pajamas made him look even younger than he already did.

"Are you talking about nightmares?" Five tensed at the word which seemed to answer Diego's question. "Five it's okay everyone has nightmares, sometimes it helps to have someone close by." Five shook his head, tears on the brink from slipping out of his eyes. "But these aren't nightmares, they're memories, how can I convince myself that they won't hurt me if they already did? I don't know what to do, I can't sleep anymore." His voice broke toward the end and he was now trying not to wake Klaus up with the few soft whimpers that managed to escape him. Diego hesitantly put a hand on Fives back, to his surprise instead of the flinch he knew was bound to come five launched himself at Diego, clinging onto him as if he were the last person on Earth. He rocked the boy back and forth, rubbing circles on his back to soothe him. "Do you want to talk about them Five?" Five shook his head, he pulled him closer and his face was now in the crook of Diego's neck. "Not right now" Diego nodded and muttered a soft "that's okay." They stayed in that position until Diego could hear quiet snores from his younger brother, he scooped him up and placed him back on the bed so he'd be comfortable, and began running his hands through Five's hair. He looked so thin, and so exhausted. Damn this kid needed a break. Diego covered Klaus and Ben (do ghosts ever sleep?) with another warm blanket before laying beside Five only moments later.

4:57 a.m

Diego Heard shuffling, he instinctively looked beside him expecting to see Five sneaking out of the room. But Five was still sleeping. He looked at the floor to see Klaus getting up to stretch. "Hey D" He smiled and grabbed his pillow "What are you doing Klaus?" Klaus shrugged "I'm going back to my room, I woke up and my neck felt funny, must've slept wrong." Diego nodded and quickly went back to sleep.

Five couldn't move. He had been strapped down, handcuffs around his wrists and a collar around his neck. He screamed, he screamed and screamed until his voice was lost. He couldn't see, everything was pitch black around him. He knew where he was,a basement used for interrogations and experiments used in commission. Though this room hadn't been used since the 60's Five knows it was still useful to his former employer for much more heinous acts. Suddenly from across the room he heard taps on the floor. They were getting closer, he was now able to recognize these taps as the familiar taps of heels against the marble floor. She was here, and she could do anything she wanted to.

It had happened before. The first time was after she had gotten her hands on a serum to perfect the de aging process. Five had no idea what was happening the first time she escorted him to the room. She told him the serum would be for strength, however once it was injected into his neck he felt so small. He felt a bit numb and oblivious to the world around him, he felt like a child.

She had regressed his mind back so he was mentally seven years old. He was mentally seven years old when she first laid her hands on him. He was so confused, who was this woman? Why was she touching him? He could feel himself crying, his throat struggling to make any noise at all. "What are you doing?" she smiled at him and continued "Please stop, I don't know what's going on" She was everywhere, refusing to leave him alone. "Now Five, this isn't about you, this is about all the people you've killed. I'm doing this for them." Five was screaming again, his voice raw and broken. Nothing worked, the drug made it impossible to teleport out of this.

This was his first experience with touch in decades and he'd have many more with every "session" The Handler asked for. Where she could touch him however she pleased, torturing him for her own pleasure.

He screams until he can't anymore

5:30 AM

Diego woke up again, only this time it wasn't due to shuffling. It was a sound that made him freeze, made his breath hitch until he could realize what was going on. Five was screaming, terrible screams with tears rushing down his face, he was pulling his hair in frustration.And for a second Diego was shocked that Klaus was sleeping through this. Oh but Five looked so scared. Within a second Diego tried placing a hand on his back like he had done the previous night Wrong move. Five screamed even louder if possible this time trying to speak, although he wasn't as clear due to being sick. "Get Off Me" he said it over and over and at this point Diego didn't know what to do. "Five" he thrashed about trying to kick Diego away, doing anything he could to defend himself. "DON'T" Diego couldn't move, the boy staring back at him looked absolutely terrified for his life and he was beginning to understand why he refused to be around them at night. "Please, please don't let her touch me."

The words came out in a faint whisper, but it didn't change the effect of Diego's reaction. He looked down at the small child He's 58 Diego. No, in that moment Diego knew he was a child. He was helpless and scared and now the heaviness of his words sank in as Diego realized he was also abused. He was abused in ways that angered Diego to even think about. "Five, who are you talking about?" Five hugged himself and continued to cry, he felt so ashamed which Diego seemed to pick up on right away. "Five whatever happened to you is not your fault, okay it is never the victim's fault." Five looked at him, seconds passed and eventually minutes did too. He didn't want anyone to see him any differently, but he knew that this secret was eating away at him. That his mind became so sick that his body was now acting on its own symptoms. It was killing him. "The Handler' he whispered, "we have a colorful history." Diego's heart shattered. Everything clicked in that moment. Every flinch to touch Five ever had, the look that would spread over his face at the mention of the Handler, the furiousness that he had toward Lila when she tried to bring Diego to the commission. It all made sense. And Diego wanted to scream. They had taken him away from them, kept him hidden to kill for them and she decided to take it upon herself to ruin the possibility that he might get out of it okay. This trauma would never be forgotten no matter how many timelines he crossed, and Five had been dealing with it all alone.

"I didn't want to do it Diego, I swear and I told her to stop, I always told her to stop but she wouldn't get off." The sobs returned and his whole body shook, Diego had tears in his eyes as well, his hands balled into fists out of pure rage of what that woman had done to him. "I was always given something so I couldn't teleport-" Diego let out a sob and looked at Five, both of them with a river of tears streaming down their faces. "Five can I hold you?" He could see Five was hesitant and must have had a thousand thoughts running through his head. But this was Diego, Five wasn't scared of Diego. Diego was warm and loving, a bit of an ass sometimes but Five loved him. Five nodded and wrapped his arms around his brother once more. "You're going to be okay I promise, and nobody is ever going to touch you like that again." Five's forehead was now pressed against Diego's shoulder as he allowed himself to be comforted like this for the first time in a very long time. Diego continued to whisper soft "I love yous" into his brother's ear. The two remained like this for a long time until Five pulled away. Diego wiped the remaining tears from Five's face and held his face in his hands before pressing a kiss onto his head. "You can always talk to me if you have nightmares about it okay? Or just to talk if you need it." Five nodded and felt okay for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Two months Later

6:15 a.m

Five slowly crept past the vacant bedrooms of his other siblings before opening Diego's door, thankfully the older man was awake, sitting with his phone in his lap. "Um Diego?" suddenly Five's stomach let out a loud growl, scaring Five. This caused Diego to laugh and Five joined in seconds later. "Were you going to ask about breakfast?" Diego said between chuckles. Five nodded, still smiling. "Well Klaus is probably still asleep but we can probably make pancakes" Five's face lit up with excitement and immediately became Diego's favorite sight in the world. "Can we add blueberries?" Five asked, already looking more awake "Sure kid." And with that the two were headed down the stairs with Diego having one arm on Five's shoulders, both smiling.

Diego tried not to laugh as the blueberry bounced off of Five's lip after fifty times of trying to get it in. "Well your theory is incorrect, I guess I can only direct larger objects." Five scoffed and brushed off the blueberry before popping it in his mouth. "But it's a little blueberry, I don't get it. Is it only metal like some Magneto shit?" Diego mixed the batter facing toward his younger brother. "I am way cooler than Magneto" Five shrugged "I mean I guess" a smirk appeared on his face while Diego crossed his arms. "I am and you know it."Five laughed while gathering all the blueberries in a small bowl. "Mhm sure." Diego walked over and ruffled the boy's hair, taking the bowl of blueberries for the pancakes. "How many cups of coffee have you had Five?" Five took a long sip from his mug before a large gulp was heard. ".....um Vanya" Diego looked confused for a moment before the realization kicked in. "Y-you've had seven cups of coffee, it's been 50 minutes." Five smiled at him, hands shaking from all the caffeine. "I know, maybe there's a record I can beat or something." He held his mug up again to take another sip when suddenly his mug was snatched from his hands and replaced with a tall glass of water. "I hate to break it to you man but you're tiny which means you shouldn't be drinking this much coffee, you're going to get dehydrated." Five rolled his eyes but continued to drink from the water. "Are the pancakes almost done?" Diego nodded. "These are gonna be awesome"

They sucked. In Hindsight they should have expected it considering neither one of them could cook very well, in fact out of all the Hargreeves children they were the only ones banned from using the kitchen since they had both managed to set several things on fire. So here they were, eating burnt pancakes with blueberries that weren't even ripe. They made it a good breakfast despite the awful taste, after relentlessly teasing each other over the messed up food they decided that hot chocolate and leftover chinese food would be their meal, both of them agreed it was amazing despite the odd combination. And in that moment everything was perfect. Sure, they had both been through some fucked up stuff but they were there for each other and that's all that mattered. It was odd, how a relationship could change so fast. And as Diego looked at the shorter boy in front of him, mouth full of steamed broccoli he realized that the title of "brothers" didn't quite suit them. Diego knew how he loved Ben, Klaus and Luther. Those were his brothers, Five was too up until a couple months ago. He worried for a moment thinking that Five would panic if he knew what he was thinking, but then he looked up again to see him with a genuine smile on his face looking ever so grateful to have him there. That's when Diego knew, there was no need for them to say it out loud. From that day on they were

Father and Son.


	3. The kid got a job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of smoking which I am not promoting but just wanted to add

Five knew he would never have a normal life. He returned after decades to a family that hardly even knew him for who he was, not that he blamed them. He didn't even know himself either, he just knew himself from the skills he was good at.The commission was responsible for that. He would never live out the childhood that he had missed. He was responsible for that. The trauma he experienced caused him to become extremely paranoid and agitated, causing him to separate himself from any social interaction other than his family. Reginald was responsible for that. This is why it was so shocking to his family and to himself when he decided he wanted to get a job. Reginald had left the remainder of his money to Luther and Pogo, Luther decided it was best to split the money amongst the siblings, any of them could be set for life with a third of the money that they each had, so there was no need for Five to work. However he decided it would be a good decision. He felt helpless in that house all day, and Klaus's persistent comments about "finding a hobby" had finally caught up to him. Five may not completely know himself but he knows himself enough to know that he wasn't a dancer, singer or painter. He could write but he had done enough of that for a lifetime, what Five did do without an issue was working and handling different tasks (although these usually included murder) He knew that a new job in a new setting would be good for him.

He began looking in newspapers to see if any place nearby was hiring, he wanted to stay local considering that if he was caught driving without a license he would be in some deep shit. He was four days in and still no luck with finding a place. "You know if you get a job you'll actually have to interact with people right?" Five looked up from the newspaper he was reading in the kitchen, seeing Luther in front of him. "Yes Luther I'm aware" Allison, who was preparing her own breakfast, looked up at him as well. "You know five places here don't hire anyone younger than sixteen." Five nodded still flicking to the next place. "I know but some fast food places hire a bit younger, I think the Library might need help too." Klaus, who still had a mouth full of Reeses puffs, looked back at five with a large grin. "Imagine going to get a burger at two in the morning and Five is the one at the drive thru." Five rolled his eyes and then proceeded to imagine that scenario, slightly panicked just thinking about it. Maybe fast food wouldn't be the best idea. "Also the library is only taking volunteers right now Fivey, you won't be getting any cash." Five didn't mind "I don't want money, I just want to do something with my day." Klaus shrugged "suit yourself little man." Vanya was happily eating her oatmeal beside Diego who was checking his email. "You could help out at the police station, Beeman told me that they are hiring interns there, you already know how to make coffee now you can just hand it out." Five sighed, shutting his newspaper. " No offense Diego but I would rather not serve a bunch of police officers all day." Diego glared at him slightly offended. Five decided that this was more than enough family chit chat for one morning and with that he vanished from the very chair he was sitting in, appearing again a few blocks from the Academy.

He looked around the city, taking a huge breath of air. It smelled awful, he coughed into the sleeve of his shirt, not caring if it got dirty (it had belonged to Diego anyway). He gave himself a second to settle down. Once he did he glanced around to get a good view of his surroundings. Dozens of cars were passing by and everyone around him carried umbrellas as the rain began to pour even harder. "Damn it's cold." He began walking around trying to find any place where he could dry up and get himself calm, not wanting to return feeling frustrated with his family. Five quickly spotted a small coffee shop, very small. In fact he had never seen a more accurate representation of the term "hole in the wall" until that point. The small sign read "Myer's Cafe" he shrugged and figured the worst that could happen was that he spent a buck or two on a bad cup of coffee, it seemed better than freezing to death outside. He walked into the cafe, noticing that there were only about four tables scattered around the place with a small counter in the back. There were three elderly women having tea in the corner and a young woman working at the counter, mumbling the words to the music playing. Five walked over to the counter, as he got closer he realized that this girl seemed to be the same age as him, well at least in this body. Her hair was short and brunette, a tint of red shown due to the lighting. She was tall but still shorter than him, Vanya's height. Her face was covered in freckles and her hazel eyes were glued on his. "Um everything ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." She offered him a small smile which he returned. "Sorry, um Can I just get a black coffee please, she nodded, still smiling. "And Can I have a name?" Five didn't know why he got self conscious all of a sudden. It's just a name she won't care. That thought however, did not change the following action. "Um Thomas" She scribbled the name onto a cup and started brewing the coffee. "So Tommy, you live in the area?" Tommy? "Oh yeah I live a few blocks away." She continued to make the coffee without even thinking about the process, she looked like she was floating around the small kitchen. "How about you do um you live close?" She nodded again "Right above the cafe" Five looked behind her, now spotting a small staircase. "Does your Family own the place?" She grabbed a blue mug, quickly pouring him his coffee. "My grandparents do, they let me stay up in the bedroom upstairs as long as I help out down here." Five took a small sip of the coffee, forcing himself not to down the whole cup in one go, damn it was good.

"So then since it's technically family owned you don't get in trouble for working." She shook her head, wiping down the counter. "I guarantee that no cops are looking around here." Five nodded again, "So then all the businesses around the neighborhood hire kids?" She stopped cleaning to make eye contact with him, a small smirk replaced her smile and Five almost forgot how to breathe. "So many questions, don't tell me you're a cop Tommy" Five scrambled to find the right response "W-what no I was just wondering because I was looking for a job." She chuckled softly to herself. "Well lucky for you I think I know a position available. I've got a half brother who works at a bar across the street called Claytons, he's seventeen. Anyway one of his servers quit last week and he's been desperate for someone new." Five thought to himself for a moment, a bar wouldn't be too bad, and if things got ugly he could jump out of there without getting caught. "Would you mind maybe putting in a good word for me before I go in myself?" She took off her apron, straightening out her skirt and sat down. "I don't know Tommy, I hardly know you." She offered him a refill which he gladly accepted. "What do you want to know?" She poured herself a cup before turning to a girl named Shelby saying she was going to take her lunch before sitting down with him at a table. "How old are you?" Lie, you know you have to. " fifteen" She nodded before taking a small sip of her coffee. "I am too. And what's your real name?" Five looked up at her a little to panicked for his liking. "What?" she smiled again "Nobody says Um when they're asked their name. Is it embarrassing or something? Cus I promise I wont judge." Five nodded "Yeah it's just a bit unusual that's all." She shrugged not minding the awkwardness "I like unusual." He takes a deep breath, unsure as to why she's making him so nervous. "Five, my name is Five." She raises an eyebrow at him "Like the number?" He scoffs and looks at her, his face unamused. "Right sorry, dumb question. Well okay Five it's nice to meet you, I'm Evelyn" Five smiled, "That's a pretty name but..." she looked at him a bit confused. "But what?" he shrugged, I don't know, it seems a little old fashioned for you. She wants to laugh but holds it in to not disturb the women who were still drinking their tea. "What do you mean, we've talked for about fifteen minutes, how would you know?" Five playfully rolled his eyes at her. "I don't know but it just doesn't sound right. You go by a nickname?" She shook her head still curious about the boy in front of her. "How about Lynnie?" she almost spit out her coffee. "Lynnie?" she questioned while laughing. "What? It's cute and sounds more energetic." she blushed, "Cute and energetic huh?"

He nodded, keeping the smile on his face. "Yeah"

It's safe to say that after that meeting, Five would be returning to the coffee shop once again.

It had been three months since Five began leaving in the mornings and returning by 4. It was obvious that Five was in a better mood, and Diego was happy that the poor kid was taking control of his life in a responsible way. He had offered to take him to work several times but Five always told him that Luther enjoyed getting coffee with him and taking him before going on his morning runs, and he didn't want to ruin that for them. The thing was Diego had never heard his other sibling talk about Five's job. Allison had offered to take him lunch multiple times, which he always declined saying he goes out to eat with his co-workers. Honestly the whole concept of Five having friends outside the family was still something all of them couldn't wrap their heads around, but they were happy nonetheless. Diego was currently eating lunch with all of his siblings (Minus Five who was still working) when the topic of Five came up. Vanya was the first to speak up. "I'm happy for him and everything I just wished we were more involved, but I understand that personal life can't clash with work life and we'll have to respect that."

She got agreements from Klaus,Ben and Allison but not from the other two Hargreeve brothers. Luther was the first to voice his concerns. "But it is our concern if he's constantly going out without us knowing where, especially since he looks like a fifteen year old." Diego nodded. "Sorry Vanya but the ape man is right. I don't want him to accidentally end up somewhere sketchy while walking around." Luther was quick to make another point. "He's gone before I go out on my runs and I'm up at six." The siblings all looked concerned, but none looked as scared as Diego. "Whats up D?" Klaus spoke up suddenly. " I offered to drive Five to work but he said that he spent the mornings with Luther and that he was taking him to work." Luther's blood ran cold. "I haven't seen him in the morning since he started." Allison, who was putting all the puzzle pieces together began shaking her head not wanting to believe the thought in her mind. "Has five ever told anyone where he works? Because convincing us that Luther was aware of where he was could've been to avoid giving us an address." Diego quickly left money on the table and left the restaurant, the rest of his siblings scrambling to catch up with him. "Damnit Five what the hell." He was getting angrier by the second, but he was clearly more concerned than mad. "Diego I know you're frustrated, believe me we all are but we need to try and find him with our minds clear." Diego wanted to laugh "Yeah my head is really fucking clear Allison, so clear that I have no idea where to start." Allison's expression fell slightly making Diego feel bad. "I'm sorry Alli, I just hate when he pulls shit like this." She reaches out to hold his hand, giving it a small squeez. "I know"

They went to every fast food restaurant, pharmacy and grocery store in the area, everywhere they knew Five had gone for job interviews. They had no luck, and Five had left his phone on the kitchen table so there was no hope of reaching him on there anytime soon. Diego became so worried at one point that he called an old friend of his, Dominic Marin, at the Police station to be on alert in case they picked up or saw anyone with Five's description. They were exhausted, they knew Five would be home at the usual time, but they also knew if they asked him about this he would have a bad reaction and keep even more secrets, they really couldn't have that. They had been searching for almost three hours. "Okay I know everyone is worried sick, believe me when I say that I am too, but I think we need a break or else it's going to take even longer to find him." They all looked at Klaus, mad because it was true. He was absolutely right, they needed to stop or else they would get careless, and they were exhausted. Luther spoke up next "where do we go? Back home?" Klaus shook his head, I know a bar near here and I haven't been there in a while we can stop by." Vanya looked at her brother with a disappointed look "Klaus what happened to being sober?" Klaus smiled. "Don't worry Vanny I'm still doing good, I'll have a lemonade." And with that the six siblings were walking toward Clayton's.

They entered the building and sat down right in front taking up all the bar stools. They were greeted by a boy who looked a bit young, too young. "Hey guys I'm Josh what can I get you?" They all looked at eachother uncomfortably before ordering, watching him quickly prepare the drinks. "Kid how old are you?" Joshua looked up to meet Diego's eyes giving him a smile "why are you a cop?" Klaus snickered "Not anymore." Diego shot him a glare before turning back to Josh "You just look a little young that's all." There was an uncomfortable silence but it was quickly broken by Klaus once again. "Hey Josh, do you happen to know Jasper?" Josh rolled his eyes "yeah I knew him, he quit about a few months ago. How'd you know him?" Klaus sighed "You might be too young to hear the details." The siblings cringed as they realized that Jasper may have been one of Klaus's many one night stands. Josh smiled before turning to look toward the entrance door waving a young girl over "Evelyn, will you stop making out with your boyfriend, I need him in here." The girl walked in, smiling at the siblings who were trying their best to figure out how a young girl was allowed to walk into the bar without a problem. "He's on break can't someone else help you?" Josh waved her off "Yeah whatever just tell Tommy he owes me a pack of camels." This caused Allison to look at him, her maternal instinct guiding her anger. "Im sorry, you smoke?" Josh turned to her looking a bit more annoyed than before. "Yeah, I do." Evelyn looked at Allison with sympathy on her face. "I've begged him to quit multiple times, same with my boyfriend. Drives me crazy" Vanya noticed some similar features between the two "You guys siblings?" Josh nodded, "Half siblings.

Evelyn went behind the counter to refill her coffee while the Hargreeves took a moment to realize how many young people were in the bar. Diego spoke up again, a bit angrier than before "what kind of families allow their kids to work and hang out in places like this." Josh laughed "The kind who don't know. Look man I get it okay? But the people in these neighborhoods need to work, most often than not the parents aren't making minimum wage, which means kids like Evelyn and I need to start working young. Which usually means we start with family businesses. Evelyn works at the cafe right across the street and has been for three years now. We aren't bad people, and we don't have bad parents, it's just different for every neighborhood." Diego's expressions softened, and he could see the judgement in his sibling's faces melt away as well. "I'm sorry" Josh smiled at him before waving him off "Don't worry about it man, but would you mind doing me a favor?" Diego nodded, "sure thing." Josh looked behind him by the exit door in the back "My friend Tommy, Evelyn's boy had been on break for awhile and she clearly won't drag him back in here so would you mind?" Diego shook his head "Yeah sure." Sure enough Diego saw the shadow of someone standing behind the brick building, he could also smell the strong scent of a cigarette which was still lit. He closed the door behind him and turned the corner to get a look at Tommy, only to be met with the sight of his brother, wearing a large sweatshirt and blank pants, with smoke being released from his lips. He hadn't noticed Diego, instead he continued to kick a small pebble back and forth on the ground. When Diego got out of his shocked state he could only muster up one phrase, his face red from frustration from the scene in front of him.

"What. The. Fuck"

Five quickly turned his head, eyes wide as he realized who was staring back at him. He looked back down at the cigarette and shut his eyes preparing for the lecture he was about to get. "Okay Diego you need to understand that-" the cigarette was quickly pulled from his hand and crushed under Diego's shoe who was now glaring through Five's very soul. "You won't ask me to understand shit, now I already have one family member battling addiction and getting sober, do I have to keep tabs on you too?" Five rolled his eyes. "It's none of your business and I'm not addicted." Diego looked at five like was clinically insane (not that he wasn't)

"None of my business huh? Five you lied to me you lied to all of us. What the hell is going through your damn head? And you're in a bar of all places, a bar is one of the shadiest neighborhoods in town!" Five was doing his best to keep his composure. "Yeah so what, I chose a bad job with good pay, and it's not like I'm a prostitute." Diego managed to get even louder "This isn't funny, we were running around like idiots looking for you." Five looked down at the floor guiltily. "I'm sorry okay, but I like my job and I swear I'm not getting drunk at work or anywhere outside of work." Diego wanted to scream at him, looking at the pack of cigarettes in his pocket. "You said you weren't addicted right?" Five nodded "yeah why?" Diego grabbed the pack from Five's pocket "cus you're quitting right now, Tommy" Five scoffed," is that how you found me?" Diego nodded, still clearly upset, "your buddy John asked me to come get you." Five looked at Diego again with furrowed brows "it's Josh" Diego obviously didn't care "whatever, get inside. Now. And be prepared because you're about to have five other siblings on top of you about this too." Five sighed and gloomily followed Diego back into Clayton's.

He was actually grateful for how oblivious they all were, none of the rest of his siblings didn't realize why Five was at the bar when they spotted him. The first one by his side was Vanya who caught him in a sudden embrace. "Oh my god, we were worried sick." Allison was next to speak up "you have some serious explaining to do" Luther nodded, grabbing another stool for five to sit down. "Ben wants to know where Diego found you?" Five gulped for a second before Vanya sat back down, all of the siblings wanting to hear some kind of explanation. He turned his head toward Diego who was giving him a fake smile, eye practically twitching. Five is trying to remember the last time he saw Diego this angry, nothing comes to mind. "Well I was right out-" He was quickly cut off when two small arms hugged him from behind, the scent of cinnamon faintly behind him. Lynnie looked at him smiling, despite the situation he found himself grinning back like an idiot as she quickly kissed his cheek. "Josh wanted to know if you could give these nice folks their next round. He nodded, "Um yeah sure" and with that she walked to the back of the bar to help out at the next table.

When he looked back up he saw two sides. He saw Allison and Vanya looking at five and back to Evelyn with questioning looks on their faces and he saw Klaus and Luther looking disappointed, having just solved the reason why Five, or "Tommy", was found outside. "Yeah, I work here...that's how Diego found me....anyway..can I get you guys something else to dri-" Allison stood up from her stool and walked toward Five, who had never been more afraid of Allison until this moment. "So you've got a girlfriend" Five gulped. "Oh yeah, she's really nice" He didn't mean to sound so nervous but Alli had her mom face on, which was always intimidating. "Yeah, well that girlfriend mentioned that her boyfriend had a little smoking issue." Five gave her a forced smile "Oh yeah you're one to talk." Allison glared at him again before speaking up "I quit you asshole." Diego walked toward the rest of the sibling, plopping the pack of cigarettes on the table, much to Five's dismay. "He was halfway through one of these when I saw him outside." Luther groaned and put his face in his hands " what are you doing? Come on why the hell are you smoking" Five was beginning to grow angrier by the second. "Look I know I look young but I had an occasional cigarette at commission every now and then, it's not a problem, it just looks slightly less legal now." Ben looked at Klaus, clearly annoyed. "Tell him he's a dumbass." Klaus nodded eagerly "Ben says you're a dumbass." Five nodded, "Yeah well i'm not shocked at that reaction considering how dramatic all of you are." Vanya, who was still trying to process everything glared at him. "Five we are hardly being dramatic, this is a bar and you look fifteen." Josh suddenly appeared again, putting an arm around Five. "Finally you were taking forever, did you get them their drinks?" He asked, pointing to the still very upset siblings. "No I actually think they're heading off now Josh" They nodded, thanking Josh for their drinks, escorting themselves out of the bar, insisting that Five go with them, and Five wanted to die the second Josh told him he could go early.

Things were tense the entire ride home, Five sat between Klaus and Allison, Allison had been very upset, she looked out the window, knowing if she looked at Five she would inevitably start arguing with him. When Five turned to look at Klaus he noticed that he was giving five a sad smile, clearly still feeling worried about the cigarettes. Vanya had fallen asleep in the back still exhausted from how long the day was , her head resting on Luther's shoulder. Luther was still angry but didn't want Five to hide anything else, so he remained calm. Ben (although nobody but Klaus could see.) Had been very upset with Five, he spent over ten years watching Klaus discover and indulge in all his addictions and he did not want to see that happen again. Diego however, had been the worst. He refused to look at Five, not making eye contact. And he hadn't said a word since they left.

Five didn't know why he was so bothered by this, Diego had been known for being one of the more dramatic brothers, only Five had never been on the other end of a cold shoulder. He was beginning to get very annoyed. They were two minutes away from the house when Five expressed his thoughts out loud. "So are you just not going to talk to me?" The rest of the siblings, with exception of Vanya who was still asleep, hesitantly looked between the two. Diego kept his eyes on the road, getting ready to park the car without acknowledging his brother. Everyone remained silent and Five looked down, feeling defeated. "Look Diego I'm so-" Diego was now fully parked in front of the academy. "alright everyone out" and with that he quickly got out of the car, shutting the door behind him.

Five was shocked, he looked around to see his siblings with the exact same look on their faces. "He's never been like this before." Allison said, making eye contact with Luther, who quickly nodded and responded. "Yeah he can be an asshole but he's never brushed anyone off like that." Five felt even more nervous now. Klaus saw the stressed out look on his face and gently put his hand on Five's shoulder. "He just got scared bud, we all did." Five nodded, still aware of the frustration that lingered in the car. "Okay guys we should get out, Vanya needs to sleep somewhere more comfortable. They all nodded and proceeded to get out of the car, Five walked slowly behind them and he smiled at how small Vanya was when Luther carried her inside. He watched as the rest of his siblings scurried inside, trying to get far enough away from the winter air. He took a deep breath before walking inside, instantly running upstairs toward Diego's room.

Luther, Klaus and Allison watched their smallest brother run up the stairs from the kitchen table, all looking at eachother uncomfortably. Allison stirred her hot chocolate, also giving some to her brothers. "I'm mad at Five and quite frankly a little surprised at everything that just happened." Klaus bopped his knee up and down, feeling more hyper due to the sugar. "Yeah! Who knew Fivey would have a girlfriend." Luther rolled his eyes "Yeah that was surprising but I think Alli was referring to the drugs." Klaus's smile fell as he mouthed a small "oh" before taking a large gulp from his hot chocolate. Luther looked at Allison again, feeling unsure of how to comfort her. "Look I know you're mad, I am too, but Five did kind of have a point before. He had a whole life away from us you know? Maybe we're getting a little rough, this isn't a new habit he picked up to act like a stubborn teenager, he's had it for a while and only just got in trouble." Allison gave him a small smile. "Yes but he can do more damage in this body" Luther sighed and looked up at Klaus who still looked concerned. "He'll forgive him right? I mean Diego is difficult and so is Five but they'll be back to playfully hating each other instead of actually hating each other in no time right?" Allison got up to rinse out her cup "They don't hate each other, they're just being immature, well Diego is anyway. But they'll be okay." The uncertain tone in her voice did not go unnoticed, and the three of them continued to ponder in silence.

Five stood outside of Diego's closed door, he'd been there for almost twenty minutes and still didn't have the courage to go in. "Calm down Five he's just a little upset." Five's breathing got a bit shakier, who was he kidding. Diego looked angry enough to kill him earlier, and he definitely did not want to come back to haunt Klaus anytime soon. He reached his fist up and gently knocked on the door. A few seconds later he heard "Busy" from the other end. Five frowned and tried again. Knocking a bit louder. "Five go back downstairs. I don't want to speak to you." Five could feel his heart swell in his chest, but he refused to give into the sadness he was feeling, and did the only thing he could think of, immediately teleporting himself into Diego's room. He was laying down on his bed browsing through his phone before looking up at Five. " I thought I told you to leave" Five smirked "Now who's acting like a teenager?" He was attempting to lighten the mood which was the wrong move to make. Diego got up from his he'd and walked over to Five. His voice was cold and angry. "Get out Five, I'm being serious." Five's posture faltered a little but he remained where he was. Diego scoffed and then headed toward the door. "Fine then, I'll go." Five quickly followed behind him all the way down the stairs.

"Diego come on please just talk to me" Diego got to the bottom of the stairs still ignoring Five and made his way into the kitchen, passing the four others who were staring at him with bewildered expressions. (Vanya had woken up and was confused out of her mind) Diego poured himself a cup of coffee before five entered again, looking frustrated. "I get it you're mad, I'm sorry but you're being ridiculous." Diego scoffed and gave him a harsh look "Five I don't know how many times I have to say to stop before you actually listen to me, but I don't care right now I just want you to shut up." They all looked at him surprised, he had never raised his voice at any of them like that. Five had struggled to find his words again but calmly replied " I just want you to talk" Diego slammed his mug down in front of Luther, making home flinch a bit. Diego was still focused on Five. "Fine, I'll talk if you listen. You had no business to be in that neighborhood, and you definetly had no right to fucking lie to me everyday for three months. Anything could have happened to you, and don't think that your previous job changes any of that, you're a kid whether you like it or not. You're a kid to drug dealers, a kid to robbers and a kid to pedophiles. You are the easiest target here and it's driving me crazy that you're not taking that seriously." Five took a step toward him,looking unaffected by his words. "Well if I'm such an easy target then why is it that nobody got me yet huh? Maybe you just can't handle the fact that I can take care of myself without your help." Diego laughed, he laughed so hard that his chest began to hurt, but he wasn't amused in the slightest. "Oh yeah? And why the fuck would that bother me? You've made it pretty damn clear that you didn't need us, You were able to go 45 years without us right? So why bother trying to be in this family now ?" Five's smirk fell and was replaced with a sad expression,he was grasping any kind of composure he could get . Everything was silent, Vanya and Allison looking at Five with pitiful expressions on their faces. Luther stood up trying to escort Diego out of the kitchen, as they were about to turn around to leave Five got a second wind, more angry than he had been in a long time. "Well it's not my fault that you're taking this whole thing out on me because you're too damn stubborn to admit you have a weird need to butt into my personal life. I'm not your responsibility Diego. Quit taking your daddy issues out on me." Luther couldn't hold Diego back anymore, he felt so useless in this situation. "I'm not taking anything out on anyone kiddo, the next time you pull something like this I'm going to murder you myself. Don't lie to me again." Five was too tired to keep arguing,throat raspy from all the screaming. "Fine!" A relieved sigh came from the rest of the siblings before Diego let out a louder "Fine!"

Five only now realized that tears were threatening to spill from his eyes, not wanting to humiliate himself any further he quickly jumped out of the room.

Klaus looked at Diego clearly upset "that was harsh" Diego scoffed at him "yeah he wasn't exactly a gentleman either bud" Vanya nodded at him but then quickly spoke up. "He retaliated, Diego, you shouldn't treat trauma as an insult. You know how hard he tried to get back to us." Diego tiredly rubbed his eyes and took a moment to re collect himself. Allison looked back toward the upstairs. "Do you want to go back and see him?" Diego shook his head, he looked back up at them looking incredibly guilty. "No, this is why I didn't want to talk to him. I knew I'd get like this." Klaus nervously played with his sweatshirt sleeve "you know Diego, he's not..your kid. We're all responsible for him." Diego looked at him. The truth in Klaus's words hit him like a bus. "Yeah, yeah I know." God he had really fucked up.

Five was crying quietly to himself, trying his best not to make any noise and he held his pillow closer. He felt pathetic, playing the argument in his head over and over. He deserved it. Diego had told him to back off plenty of times, but Five pushed him harder and harder until he had a meltdown. This was his own fault. Suddenly the sound of his phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts. He knew who it was before looking at the number. He picked up his phone and sure enough the name "Lynnie" was shown on the screen. He answered, not thinking about the shake in his voice. "Hello?" He heard a faint sniffle and realized she was crying too. "Five, Josh told me what happened, I had no idea they were your family. I'm so sorry. I never would have opened my mouth if I had known." Five smiled to himself. "It's not your fault, don't worry." That didn't stop the emotion from leaving her voice. "How bad is it?" Five knew that she'd be able to tell if he was lying "it's not that good, but I had it coming." He could practically hear the eye roll from the other side of the phone. "Don't say that Five, do you want me to come get you? I could bring you coffee." Five sighed "I'd love to see you but I don't think now is a good time. I heard they were playing Rosemary's Baby at the movies tomorrow as a throwback thing. Do you want to go?" He heard her calming down and was thankful that the suggestion worked. "Of course, what time?"

Suddenly a knock on Five's door pulled his attention away, "um it's open." The door opened a bit to show Diego, his eyes bloodshot red. "Oh sorry I didn't know you were on the phone." Five nodded signaling that it was okay. "Um I have to go now but how about at seven?" He heard her yawning on the other end and smiled again. "I'll see you then." Five hung up the phone and looked up at his brother again, eyes still heavy with tears that had yet to dry. Diego awkwardly stood by the bed "do you mind if I sit?" Five shook his head and moved over to make room. They sat in silence for several minutes, both thinking about how they would go forward, Five was thankful that Diego was the first to speak up. "I'm really sorry for bringing up the apocalypse. I had no right to do that especially since I know how much it hurt you to be away for so long. I can't even imagine having that happen to me." Five remained quiet but gently laid his head on Diego's shoulder. Diego put his arm around the smaller boy before continuing, enjoying the way he was able to bring him comfort. "And I'm sorry for taking all of this out on you. I've just been so angry, and I didn't completely understand why until Klaus commented on it after you left." Five looked up at him, a look of curiosity in his eyes. "What'd he say?" Diego looked at Five, wiping away a tear that was about to fall. "The truth. He said that I shouldn't be taking this much responsibility because you weren't my kid." Five didn't understand why the statement hadn't felt right. They were brothers, they had been brothers all their lives. But Five noticed how differently he was being treated after coming back. And the one who had been treating him most differently was Diego. He enjoyed the new relationship that they shared, and based on his reaction he'd say that Diego did too. "I didn't like that one bit, because you are. You are in every way and I hate that nobody realizes it." Five was smiling now, melting deeper into Diego's embrace. "It bothers me too" Diego looked down at him and smiled, satisfied that Five felt the same way.

Diego rubbed circles on Five's back, wanting his boy to get the sleep he needed after such a long day. It was only when he knew five was seconds away from sleep when he leaned close to whisper into his ear. "I want to hear all about the girl tomorrow"

It was the last thing Five heard before slipping into a blissful rest, feeling a kiss placed on his temple.


	4. Adorable Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment any requests! I have a few un published chapters but am struggling to come up with more. :)

To say that Five was in pain was an understatement.

He had woken up at some point during the night with the side of his jaw feeling like it was being ripped off. He immediately bolted up and went to the bathroom across the hall to look at his mouth. It was easy to identify what the cause of the excruciating pain was. His goddamn wisdom teeth. It had completely slipped the boy's mind that this version of himself had yet to get them out. Of course this would happen, he had been sleeping so peacefully. The perfect opportunity for the universe to screw him over. Five sighed, feeling like he was going to pass out if he didn't get some kind of relief. He shut off the bathroom light and quickly checked the time, debating whether or not he should tell someone. When he looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand he frowned. 3:45, nobody would be awake for a few more hours. He stepped out into the hallway again, trying his best to keep quiet. Okay five there's some tylenol in the kitchen cabinet, just grab two you'll be fine. He was turning the corner, still trying not to cause any creaks in the floorboards. His foot was about to take the first step when he looked over at the bedroom across from him. Diego. Five paused, wondering if waking him up would be the best idea. Diego had told him a while back that if he ever needed anything he could just wake him up, but Diego had gotten home very late and his snores could be heard from outside his closed door. Let him sleep, he needs it. Five sighed and slowly made his way downstairs. Once he had the two pills in his hand he downed them quickly with water and made his way back upstairs. He laid down on his back instead of his side, not wanting to disturb his jaw. He was still in so much pain, but he closed his eyes hoping that for sleep to take over him again. It never came

His eyes were still focused on the ceiling, and were begging him for rest. Five sat up, rubbing them harshly as he glanced at the time again, noticing how much brighter the room was. The clock read 7:19. "How fucking wonderful" He stood up, reaching his arms back to stretch and paused when he heard knocking on his door. " Who is it?" he was slightly panicked, wondering if someone heard him walking around last night. He relaxed when he heard Allisons voice from the other side, knowing he hadn't been close to her room a couple hours earlier. "Just me, I came to tell you Luther brought donuts and he got the jelly ones that you really like. Everyone's waiting for you downstairs." Five's mouth watered, it had been forever since he had one of those donuts, they were one of his few weaknesses. He suddenly felt upset knowing he wouldn't be able to enjoy it. "I'll be right down" he heard a quick "ok" and heard her heading back downstairs. He quickly put on his robe and grabbed some tissues from the tissue box from his bed. Might as well convince them. It was nothing he hadn't done before, although thanks to his siblings he no longer felt the need to ration his food anymore. He knew if he was caught with pieces of a jelly donut in the pocket of his robe that they would automatically assume he had a setback. Which is why he would have to be as discreet as possible.

He heard laughing as he walked downstairs, the laughing seemed to be coming from Vanya and as he entered the kitchen he began to smile as well. Luther seemed to be fishing for a lost piece of donut that had fallen into his glass of milk, Diego grabbed a fork to help him look while Allison and Klaus happily ate their donuts. " Good Morning Idiots'' They all looked up, dismissing the comment as they all responded "Morning Five." He gave them a tiny (key word tiny) smile before hedging over to grab some coffee. He was pleased to see the box of Donuts was right next to the coffee machine beside some paper plates. Perfect. If his siblings continued with their chaotic morning antics then he could break up the donut to put in the tissue within the pocket of his robe, and leave the crumbs on the plate making it look like he had finished it. He was reaching over to get a donut before Diego cleared his throat. "We have a plate for you over here Five." And he's screwed. Sure enough there was a plate with two jelly donuts sitting in front of the empty chair between Klaus and Luther. Five nodded, a bit panicked and sat down, trying to come up with a way to get out of this. "Hey I forgot to ask you guys if you wanted to have lunch on Monday, rehearsal was cancelled and there's a new Thai place that opened up downtown." Vanya had made it a goal to make up for lost time and her siblings were more than happy to do any activity she pleased. Klaus gave her a smile "I'm in, I love Thai food." They all agreed and made time in their schedules to meet. While they talked, Five saw this as the perfect opportunity to start breaking off some pieces. He managed to get three large pieces into his pocket before a frightened squeal erupted from Klaus. "Ewww there's a pincher bug! Somebody Kill it!" Allison rolled her eyes "It's just a bug Klaus." Klaus was now standing on top of his chair, shaking slightly. Diego got up and began looking for it, shoe in hand. Vanya's face fell "No don't kill it, here let me get a napkin I'll put him outside." Diego smiled at her, despite being the most dangerous Vanya would always be the sweetest sibling. Klaus on the other hand was giving her a horrified look. "Vanya!" She just giggled and quickly went outside, placing the small bug in a flower pot. The siblings continued eating, bringing up a new topic every few minutes. At this point Five had managed to successfully sneak all pieces into his pocket as he made conversation. It was all going smoothly.

Fifteen more minutes had gone by before Five got up. He needed more Tylenol. "I'll be right back." All the siblings nodded not sensing anything wrong but then Klas reached out and grabbed his robe "come on Fivey, stay with us." Five rolled his eyes. "I won't be gone long, I'm just going to use the bathroom." Klaus playfully tugged at the robe again, only this time one of the crumpled napkins had slipped from the pocket onto the table. Everyone's eyes looked down, and their hearts dropped. Luther was the first to look up at Five, who was frozen in place knowing what his siblings were probably thinking. Diego got up from his chair and picked up the napkin, wanting to cry when he saw the piece inside. "Five, I thought you were getting better" he looked so defeated and Five quickly rushed to explain. "N-no I am getting better. I swear this has nothing to do with that." Luther shook his head, clearly very disappointed. "Then why are you rationing?" Five shook his head again "I'm not I'm really not." Klaus stood up, startling Five. He assumed that he was going to hug him but what came was worse. Klaus cupped Five's cheeks with sad eyes. Five was in so much pain. "What's going on in that head of yours Fivey" he then squeezed Five's face and that was the last straw. Five jumped back holding his jaw in pain. "Ow Fuck!"

Klaus stepped away from Five a bit surprised. He looked back to see Diego slowly making his way toward them. "Five, what's up?" Five looked back at all of his siblings, still holding the side of his face. "I just need some Tylenol." Allison nodded and quickly made her way over to the cabinet, grabbing the small bottle. "Do you have a cavity or something?" Five slowly shook his head looking at the floor. Diego walked over to him again. "Okay, open up" Five furrowed his brows and glared at him "no way." Diego gave him a sympathetic smile. "Look You're seeing a dentist either way. I just want to know what we're dealing with here. Is something swollen?" Five sighed and sat back down, taking the pills from Allison. "I think I need to get my wisdom teeth out." Vanya quickly grabbed her phone, looking for the contact of her dentist. "Jesus Five, let me schedule an appointment." He began shaking his head "no V you don't-" she quickly raised a finger to her lips signaling him to be quiet. She began talking with the dentist and left the kitchen. "You should've said something" Five looked toward Allison "I know I'm sorry" Diego then looked a bit relieved "that's why you wouldn't eat?" Five nodded again "I couldn't. I'm sorry I worried you." They all looked at him and then at each other. "We'll take you today. It's a short surgery you'll be out in no time. And then you'll take the rest of the day off." Five opened his mouth to argue with Allison but then Diego cut in. "Maybe once he's home we can get milkshakes or something, he won't be able to have solid food for a while." Klaus nodded "he won't be able to use straws" Five was beginning to regret telling them, it was nothing he couldn't handle on his own.

Vanya walked back in "ok Dr Tinsdale said he'll see you at 1:00." Five nodded and thanked her before grabbing himself some water. Klaus suddenly began to giggle like a child "oh my god you're gonna be all drugged up." Five glared at him and flipped him off, earning am ugly look from Allison. "If any of you even think about recording it I will rip all of you to pieces." Diego leaned down to whisper to Luther while Five's back was turned. "I'm recording." Luther looked back at him,eyes wide "no you're fucking not."

This would be a long day.

One o'clock had rolled around and Five was laying in the middle of a dentist office, surrounded by his siblings who were asking the poor doctor question after question while Five just remained quiet. "Alright everyone I understand your concerns but I assure you this won't take long and the little guy will do great." Five's annoyed expression caused Klaus to burst into giggles once more. When The siblings were escorted out of the room Five closed his eyes, desperately wanting to get everything over with. "Alright bud, don't worry about a thing ok?" Five faked a smile. "Sure doc" and was quickly put under.

It was bright. That's the first thing he noticed. The lights from the ceiling seemed to blur together, and as his eyes shifted around the room he saw the lights bouncing up and down. They're dancing. That made him happy. "Hello?" The dentist looked over at the small patient smiling at him. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Five turned toward him, looking confused. "The lights are dancing." He sounded so much like a child. "You've got your siblings waiting for you outside." Five's face shifted into excitement. "They are?" Dr Tinsdale smiled as he got the wheelchair ready. "Yeah they're all here, want to go see them?" Five eagerly nodded as he was helped into the wheelchair and taken down the hallway.

Diego had been nervously pacing around the small room as they waited. "Do you think that he'll be okay while he's out?" Klaus nodded and walked over to him, urging him to sit. "Call down Diego, it's one of the simplest surgeries someone could have. Besides it's Five,he'll be alright." Just then they turned their heads to the creaking of the door and the sound of laughing. Dr Tinsdale entered the room with a content and confused Five in front of them, mouth full from the gauze that was applied. Allison quickly covered her mouth attempting to hide her smile, and looked over to Vanya who was doing the same thing. "Alright Hargreaves, everything went well, nothing to worry about. He won't be able to eat regular food for about four days. I recommend making sure that he's getting a bunch of rest, the pain will come and go but will be much better than before." They all nodded and thanked him. Once Dr Tinsdale had left Luther quickly got behind Five to push the wheelchair and walked to the parking lot with everyone following.

"So Fivey how do you feel?" Five faced Klaus and grinned from ear to ear "Like a king" this earned several giggles. Allison couldn't contain her laugh any longer and Vanya joined in only seconds later. "Oh yeah? And what flavor milkshake does the king want?" Diego asked, very amused by Five's expressions. "Not Vanilla only cowards order vanilla." Luther frowned, slightly offended but then began laughing when Five began making race car noises as they wheeled him to the car. "Okay bud, you won't be able to chew for a few days alright?" Five looked at Diego with a saddened expression. "What about the Thai food?" he buried his face in his hands and the rest of the Hargreeves heard a muffled "I wanted Thai food." Diego couldn't help himself and quickly grabbed his camera and began rolling. "Five don't worry, we won't get Thai food without you." Five looked up and nodded. "Good". Klaus saw this as a good opportunity to ask him some questions in his drugged up state (might as well have a funny home video) "Hey Fivey, who's ur favorite sibling?" Five looked around and blinked slowly. "Vanya". She of course was ecstatic and stuck her tongue out at the jealous siblings. "Okay let's try that again, who's your favorite brother? And you can't say Ben cus he's dead." They glared at Klaus who laughed saying Ben was laughing too. (He wasn't but who could tell?) Five looked between Klaus and Luther and sighed. "Are you two my only options?" Luther and Klaus looked at each other clearly confused. "Well no, Diego is here Five." Five looked at them before laughing again. "He's not my brother."

At that point Diego had stopped recording and looked down at Five with his eyebrows raised. "Excuse me?" Five looked at him, laughing even harder. It was odd to hear him laughing considering how bitter he was most of the time, but it felt great. "Can we go home now, I'm freezing." They all nodded, still confused by Five's previous comment. "Wait one more thing" Vanya pulled out her phone and began dialing. "I'll just order the milkshakes now and pick them up after we get Five to the house, he should be resting. Everyone tell me what flavor you want."

"Strawberry"

"Chocolate"

"Mint Chip"

".....Vanilla"

"HA! COWARD"

"Shut up Five"

"Is there peanut butter?"

They all looked down at Five who was pretty much falling asleep in the wheelchair"

Diego turned toward Vanya." just get him cookie dough" She nodded and quickly made the order. Once she hung up the call Klaus, Allison and herself made their way inside the car. Klaus rushed to beat Allison to the passenger seat, which she of course rumored him to give to her.

Luther was about to help up Five to put him in the car but he scooted backward to get away. "No!" he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest looking like he was about to throw a tantrum. Luther gave him a stern look. "Five, you have to let me put you in the car." Five shook his head. "Diego" Luther looked up at Diego, who was about to enter the car. "You want Diego to do it?" Five nodded, still looking like an angry toddler. "Alright, suit yourself. Hey Diego come here!" Diego turned around and made his way over. "Whats up?" Luther sighed and took the keys from Diego. "I'll start the car, he wants you to help him in." Diego looked at Five who was now smiling at him with bright eyes, earning a glare from Luther. Diego smirked as he watched Luther walk back to the car. "Didn't want his ape hands on you huh?" Five giggled and nodded. He looked up and reached his arms out. Diego was confused. Five looked slightly annoyed and opened and closed both hands, indicating that he wanted to he held. "You're kidding right?" Five shook his head, satisfied with the annoyed look on Diego's face. "You owe me one kid" He gently lifted Five, allowing him to wrap himself around his torso like a chimpanzee. "Great, now two of my brothers are monkeys." Five snuggled up against Diego, nose pressed against his neck, still in an adorable daze."You're not my brother" There it was again. Diego rolled his eyes. "Okay none of us are related but I am your brother." Five simply sighed and closed his eyes, falling asleep in only a matter of seconds.

When Diego approached the car with Five snuggled up against him fast asleep he got several different reactions. Vanya simply smiled at the two and took a photo. Luther was extremely confused considering that Five was threatening to murder them not even three hours ago. Klaus was of course deeply offended that Five had chosen Diego of all people to cuddle with when he himself was the pro cuddler in the family. Allison was just a tad weirded out but helped Diego lay him down in the back. "Alright, everyone ready to go?" They all nodded their heads as Luther began driving. Diego stayed in the back with five, holding him close so that he could continue to rest. "You know if he wakes up I can just rumor him back to sleep, you sure you don't want to sit up here?" Diego glanced back down at five, who was hugging him tight looking like a chipmunk because of the gauze in his mouth. It was the most peaceful he had looked in awhile, and the fact that he trusted Diego to be the one comforting him made him swell up with pride. "No I'm alright." Allison nodded, content with the small smile on her brother's face.

They arrived back at the academy just minutes later. Five hadn't woken up when Diego carried him back inside, which they were all thankful for knowing how much work it would be to try and convince him to sleep. He carried him upstairs and gently laid him down, covering him with a blanket close by. "Night Fivey'' He got up quietly, not making any noise, and left the room. Diego walked back downstairs, hearing the fast taps on the window as the grey skies showered the city with heavy rain. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw his two sisters putting on their jackets getting ready to leave. "You're still getting the milkshakes? It's freezing." Vanya and Allison shrugged. "We've got the heater on." Allison nodded "Plus we need some more sweets for the movie." Diego then turned his head to see Klaus and Luther bickering, going back and forth on which film to rent. "We're watching a movie?" Allison nodded. "Figured we could have a marathon so when Five wakes up we could all do something." Diego chuckled "He's knocked out, we have a while." He then looked back toward the two (technically three) brothers and sighed. "Alright I'm going to help pick before they kill each other." Vanya smiled and quickly left with Allison behind her.

Once they returned the Family had changed into their pajamas and cozy sweaters, sipping their milkshakes. They were halfway through the First part of the second Godfather before they heard a scream from upstairs. They all looked at eachother knowingly, hesitant to react. Diego however, was already bolting toward the stairs. The screaming continued as they all trampled up the stairs, finally getting to Five's room. Why did it have to be the furthest away. Diego threw the door open, making the doorknob hit the wall, creating a large boom. This made Five jump up as he continued to scream. The nightmares "Diego go get the medicine from downstairs, He could be in pain." Diego quickly nodded and ran downstairs, looking all around the kitchen for the small bottle. Allison had reached out to grab Five's hands to stop him from jumping, knowing he could injure himself in this state. "Five, you're ok,it's me, it's Allison. You're alright sweetie." Five was cradled into her arms as she tried to calm him down. Klaus quickly got an idea and sprinted downstairs, causing everyone to look up in confusion, soon his footsteps were heard again as he rushed back into the room with a chocolate milkshake. "Here buddy, we kept it cold for ya." Vanya took the cup, taking off the cap and straw and gave it to Five. He seemed to be calming down, still very confused. He was able to get out a small "thanks" before taking a small sip from the drink, eyes widening at how good it was. Allison wiped the tears from his face with a tissue while he shivered against her. Luther sighed looking toward the hall. "Where the hell is that medicine." Vanya shrugged "Diego probably couldn't can't find it." Five continues to gently drink the milkshake before glancing up, eyelashes still wet from the tears. "Dad." They looked at Five again, he seemed like he was still unaware of where he was. Klaus got closer to him and Allison moved over so he could face Five. "Bud Dad isn't here." Klaus expected Five to look relieved but Five's face was filled with concern. "B-but I saw him."

Luther sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Do you think the medicine is making him see Reginald?" Allison shook her head. "When I asked about possible hallucinations Tisdale said it wasn't a side effect." Before they knew it Five was crying again, luckily Diego came in looking very frustrated. "Who the fuck put the medicine bottle in the fucking oven ?!" He froze when he saw Five who was a bit startled at his entrance, and his expression softened. "Here Alli, give him two of these." Allison nodded as she took two pills out of the bottle and handed five the glass of water by his nightstand. He took them and continued to stare at Diego, scooting over to make room. Thankfully Diego caught on and sat on the other side of him, letting him lean on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through Five's hair and his heart did little happy jumps as Five wrapped his arms around him. Klaus huffed. "Okay this is officially not fair, I haven't had a single hug from the grump all day, no offense but I feel like I should automatically get the title of favorite brother." Diego rolled his eyes as Five looked at Klaus. "Ben will always be my favorite." Ben looked at Klaus, clearly satisfied with Five's answer. "He has good taste." Klaus stuck his tongue out then returned his attention to the two siblings, who were still hugging each other. Diego looked at him more offended this time. "I doubt that, come on just admit it. I'm your favorite brother." Five smiled and giggled again. "No no no, I don't want you to be my brother." Diego looked extremely annoyed, looking at everyone else for help. Vanya looked at Five with a small smile, "Well then what do you want him to be?" Five looked back at all of them confused and shrugged. "I dunno." They just smiled and Decided to help Five downstairs, so they could all get comfortable.

He had his head in Diego's lap, buried under at least four blankets in front of the television. Behind them were Vanya and Luther, eating popcorn on the couch. Beside them Klaus, Allison (And Ben) bickered over the obscene portions of the snacks in front of them, Allison didn't want Klaus to get sick. "Honestly stop, you've gone through five bags of cheeto-" Diego shushed her, pointing at Five, who was sleeping soundly. Allison rolled her eyes as Klaus continued eating the cheetos. "I swear to God if one of you wakes him up.." almost immediately after muttering that sentence Luther knocked over the empty plate of cookies as he tried to get up, making Five stir and slowly open his eyes. "Diego?" Diego shoots a terrifying look at Luther who just held his hands up and mumbled a small "sorry" Diego glanced back down at Five who was staring up at him. "What's going on?" Diego smiled while moving the hair out of his brother's face, smiling at him softly. "Just watching a movie kid, you wanna sit up?" Five nodded and Diego helped him to sit, Five moved closer and laid his head on Diego's shoulder as the scenes played on. "Diego?" It was a whisper now, and Diego could hear the nervousness in his voice. "Hmm?" Five looked back to see if anyone was watching them, thankful that none of them were. "Can I tell you something?" Diego nodded, worry building up in his chest. "I don't like that you're my brother." Diego looked taken aback but then gave his brother a small glare. "Gee thanks." Five's eyes widened and he immediately shook his head. "No no no I didn't mean it like that I just...never mind." He looked back at the screen looking just as nervous as before. "No come on, what do you mean?" Five looked at him again, this time a bit more hopeful. "I just wish you were more than that sometimes you know? But I didn't want to freak you out or anything." Diego could hear Luther snoring in the corner of the room, Vanya had fallen asleep as well and Klaus and Allison were awfully close to giving into sleep themselves. "I wish you were my Dad sometimes." Five was still making eye contact, hands shaking from how nervous he was. "Oh..I didn't know..."

Diego looked back at Five who was still shaking slightly, obviously tense from his confession. "You know what, I'm sorry. Maybe it's still the medication, let's just watch the movie." Diego knew he was deflecting but it still hurt to see Five so defeated. "Five come on don't do that, I would be damn proud if you were my kid." Five's hands suddenly stopped shaking as he let out a sigh of relief. "So you're not mad?" Diego shook his head as he pulled the smaller boy closer. "Not at all. Just give me a small minute to recover before you start calling me the D word." Five raised his eyebrows and turned to look at him. "Would you be okay with that...later on I mean?" Diego chuckled and placed a kiss on Five's head. "Yeah, of course." Five smiled and the two finished the movie.

One month later

The Hargreeves siblings noticed a shift in dynamic between Five and Diego, they had noticed how Diego was always the one to wake him up and make sure he got to bed at a reasonable hour. They had seen how Five always called Diego at work when he was taking a bit longer than usual. (Or just to talk to him for a little bit.) The happy smiles that they gave each other while watching TV didn't go unnoticed either. It had become a weekly ritual for the two to have movie marathons every Friday in Diego's room. They weren't upset by this of course, they were just very confused. Diego had always been protective of them so this behavior on his behalf was normal, but Five was never one for affection. Which made every interaction between the two that much more odd. Nothing however, could have prepared them for the scene they woke up to on this particular moment.

They had all been woken up abruptly by the shattering of glass in the kitchen, followed by heavy laughter. One by one they each came down the stairs still looking half asleep. When they all reached the living room they glanced at each other, the laughter which they now recognized as Five's continued to echo through the walls. "What the Fuck" they all turned to Vanya, who was definitely the most moody in the morning out of the seven siblings. "Don't worry Vanny, we'll get you back to bed as soon as we see who the Fuck woke us all up." Vanya groaned again but followed her siblings into the kitchen. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Diego covered head to toe in pancake batter, a large grin on his face as Five stood on a small stool trying to wipe it off, still giggling. They didn't seem to notice the rest of their siblings staring at them in awe. "I told you we should've just mixed it ourselves, the blender was going to be too loud anyway." Diego shook his head at him "it was too thick to get through ourselves."

Five stuck his tongue out at him making him look like a ten year old, especially since he had Diego's sweater on and it looked humongous on him. "Okay I'll get the rest myself why don't you set the table." Five hopped off the stool and turned around to see the Hargreeves, looking very satisfied with the scene. "Oh hey guys, did we wake you up?" Vanya looked at him with her eyebrows raised "yeah..you sure did." Five scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously. "Sorry, we forgot to put the lid on the blender and when the batter flew everywhere Diego freaked out and dropped it." They heard a scoff from Diego across the room as he finished throwing away the glass. "I did not freak out." Five rolled his eyes at him still grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah yeah whatever." Luther cleared his throat, trying not to look any more surprised than he already was. "Um Diego, I thought you were working today." Diego nodded and he wiped the remainder of the batter off his face. "Yeah but I figured I could make breakfast first, Five woke me up an hour ago with a craving for pancakes." They all turned to Five who was happily sipping his coffee with a newspaper in his hand. They glanced at each other one more time before sitting down at the table, waiting patiently for their pancakes. Thankfully they were done about fifteen minutes later.

Diego placed the plates in front of each of them before tapping on Five's shoulder, taking his attention away from his newspaper. "Hey help me with the coffee please." Five nodded and mug by mug served all of his siblings, who were enjoying Five's new found obedience far more entertaining than it should be. "Thanks Fivey, you know you'd look adorable in a waiter outfit." Five glared up at Klaus. "One more word out of you and I'll stab you with a fucking for-" Diego cleared his throat, making Five look up at him. "Five, come on" Five sighed and looked at Klaus again with a softer expression and mumbled "Sorry" before sitting back down. Klaus looked at him as if his mind couldn't comprehend what just came out of his mouth, he looked to see the rest of his brothers and sisters just as surprised as they began eating. "I'm probably going to be home around six, I was thinking we could go to the Thai place for dinner." Vanya smiled at him "we've been there three times this month." Diego shrugged "it's good, why do you guys want something else?" They shook their heads and agreed to meet for dinner. "Why are you getting home so late?" Diego frowned as he saw the look on Five's face as he plopped another pancake on the plate. "Yeah, Danny has me working more since Johnathan switched departments." Five nodded sadly but smiled again when Diego ruffled his hair. "Don't worry we can watch Grease again tonight if you want." Five's eyes widened in excitement. "Can we watch the greased lightning scene over and over, with impressions?" Diego nodded happily that Five was feeling better "yeah until we run out of popcorn." Allison giggled and shot Five a confused look. "You like Grease?" Five nodded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It's a classic." Diego got up, putting his dish in the sink. "Alright well I gotta go but I won't miss it. Bye guys." They all waved and dismissed him before he made his way over to Five, giving him a small hug. "Bye bud" five smiled at him, taking another bite of the pancakes. "Bye dad" and with that Diego grabbed his jacket and left the Academy. The word hung in the air, nobody wanted to comment on it considering that Five was so content and didn't seem to notice that he had said it out loud.

Five had noticed the silence and looked up to see them all staring at him. He smiled and finished his coffee, getting up to grab another pancake. "What? He's my favorite, are you guys really that surprised?" He exited the kitchen leaving them all in a rather adorable daze.


	5. Proud moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Five gets accepted to Yale and doesn't tell anyone.

The thing about Five Hargreeves is that he has difficulty accepting anything. He can't remember the last time he was given a compliment and didn't brush it off, or the last time he accepted any sort of help. He didn't mean to be rude, Five just didn't find it necessary. This leads us to today's issue. Five had decided to take classes through online courses, sure it was a pain to keep from his siblings considering the long hours he would be working, but he wasn't with them much anyway. He just didn't want them involved or teasing him about attending high school (if you can call it that.) The classes had gone well, better than he thought. He was able to finish early, and boy did that shock those giving the courses considering how young he appeared to be. They told him to begin applying to college now considering he had accelerated again and again and was almost done much too early, and that he should be at the college level. He wasn't surprised of course, the material was taught to him his first years at commission and was fairly easy to complete on his own time. However, attending a university had been the last thing Five expected to do when he returned from the apocalypse.

He had pictured what his life would be hundreds of times, and his education never made the list of scenarios. Five wondered if he'd be able to finish early, two years didn't sound awful, besides if he wants to grow up somewhat normal attending a good school would give him more options for career choices. So here we are, weeks after sending out multiple applications. Five had thankfully been the only one downstairs when he saw the mailman from outside. He quickly put down his cup of coffee and went to retrieve it, thanking the mailman as he grabbed the envelope from his hands and ran back inside. He flipped through each one until one with a rather large packaging. Sure enough it had been from Yale University, which had been Five's first option. He left the rest of the mail on the counter and jumped to his room upstairs, abandoning the cup of coffee on the counter as well.(For the first time in history.) He sat at his desk, grabbing the letter opener and swiftly opened his letter. Sure enough Congratulations on behalf of Yale University '' was the first thing he set his eyes on, Five's heart was practically bouncing up and down, he hadn't realized how nervous he had been until now. Get over it, it's not a big deal. He still couldn't get the tiny smile that had crept onto his face to go away, as he carefully read through the rest of the letter.

He wished that he could be as fine as he had told himself to be, but he was feeling more than satisfied in this moment, he was feeling proud of himself. This however was cut short once he began thinking about his family and how they would react. They would probably scold him for not telling them about the courses, so how on earth would they react to him moving to Connecticut in the fall. So far away. Five didn't want it to look like he was abandoning them, especially since he worked so hard to bring them all back. He knew he still had hundreds of memories to make, but he also knew deep down that he had to do this to take control of his life as well. For now, he wanted to enjoy the rest of the day without worrying about this. After all, it was Sunday, it would be a quiet day (well somewhat) in the Hargreeves home. Five sighed and grabbed the letter, putting it in a drawer beneath his socks. He turned around to grab his coffee but then realized it was nowhere to be found. Damn, I left it downstairs. He rubbed his eyes and quickly made his way down the steps, faint scent of french toast filling his nose.

He walked in and saw Grace, placing the french toast, along with a bowl of fruit on the table. She turned to Five and smiled. "Hello Dear, your coffee was on the counter, I heated it up for you." Five smiled at her before taking the coffee "Thanks mom" She nodded and pinched his cheek (he tried his best not to look annoyed) before leaving the kitchen. He grabbed a plate, grabbed some breakfast and plopped down in his seat, waiting for the rest of his siblings. Ten minutes passed, then fifteen. Finally at the twenty minute mark Five heard Klaus and Luther talking from upstairs, hearing the footsteps as they came down. When they entered the kitchen they stared at him. "What are you doing?" Five met Luther's eyes and shot him a confused glance. "I was waiting for you everyone, we always eat together on Sundays." He didn't realize how soft his voice was until Klaus had his arms around him. "Aww look at you being all sweet to us, and so early in the morning." Five just accepted it, deciding that it was too early to start any arguments. Thankfully he pulled away only moments later and sat down beside him. Vanya and Allison walked in right after and poured more coffee to everyone before sitting down themselves. "Does anyone know if Diego got home last night?" Five looked at Vanya, obvious concern shown on his face. "What do you mean?" Klaus answered before she could finish taking a sip of her coffee. "He had to work late again last night, don't worry he got home early and is probably passed out right now." Grace frowned at his words and shook her head. "That brother of yours, always working so hard." They all smiled at her and went back to their french toast.

When the siblings left the kitchen , Five instantly got up to get another plate. He had managed to make sure four pieces of French toast were spared during breakfast so that Diego would have plenty to eat, knowing it was his favorite. He grabbed a mug and filled it with the remainder of the coffee, setting it on a tray beside the toast and bowl of berries. He grabbed the tray, kindly telling Grace that he didn't need help carrying it and that he wanted to do it all by himself. God, I sound like a child. He slowly walked upstairs, knowing that a jump was risky with this much in his hands. He carefully moved down the hallway until he reached Diego's door. He slowly opened it, internally grateful that it didn't creak. He saw Diego sleeping peacefully, curled up in the warmth of his blanket. He smiled, it wasn't often he saw Diego so relaxed. He placed the breakfast on the nightstand and made his way toward the door, he shut it gently and went back to his room.

Diego woke up feeling like he had been hit in the head with a hammer. It took him a minute to remember that he was back at home, the long hours of working had been getting to him. He took a deep breath as he mentally prepared himself for the day. Sunday. He sat straight up as he realized , Shit did I miss breakfast? He turned to check the time but was met with a plate full of food sitting in front of his alarm clock. He smiled, Grace must have brought him some food. He took the plate and began to eat, listening to the voices of his siblings downstairs. He felt good, he felt safe. He heard footsteps coming from the hallway and soft knocks at the door. "Diego, sweetie can I come in?" He smiled "Come in mom" She entered the room with fresh laundry which she quickly placed inside the drawers. "I would have woken you up for breakfast but Klaus said you had gotten in only a little while ago." Diego nodded, "Yeah my hours keep switching, thank you for bringing my breakfast up here." Grace giggled and shook her head "Your brother brought it for you. Five was very insistent all through breakfast that your siblings left enough for you." Diego smiled even wider, a warm feeling building up in his chest. "I'll make sure to thank him later. Thanks mom." She planted a small kiss on his head and left the room heading back toward the staircase. He finished his breakfast and quickly made his bed. He grabbed some sweat pants and a sweatshirt, it's not like they'd go out anywhere. Once he was dressed and his teeth were brushed he made his way downstairs to clean his plate.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Allison on a phone call, smiling from ear to ear. Claire. He smiled at her and washed his plate. A minute or two later he heard her hang up. "How is she?" Allison looked up, filling her glass with water. "She's great, she was telling me that she joined a soccer team and invited me to a game, I'm getting her next weekend." Diego could hear the excitement in her voice. "That's great, a whole weekend?" She nodded, sipping her water. "I'm going to tell Luther." She was so giddy she almost skipped out of the kitchen as Diego wiped his hands. Once he was done he went back upstairs hoping to find Five to thank him for the breakfast. He knocked once, no answer. "Five?" there was no voice coming from the other side of the door. Concern gnawed away at his chest. "I'm coming in." He opened the door and sure enough he was met with the sight of an empty room and sighed. The bed was made and a stack of books were sprawled over the bed with his laptop open. He heard footsteps from behind him and turned around expecting to see Five but was instead met with the eyes of his mother, this time carrying Five's laundry. "Hello honey, Five went out with Klaus a while ago, I believe the two wanted some snacks from the corner shop." Diego nodded feeling a bit more relieved. "Do you need help with that?" Grace nodded and handed him a basket of socks. "This is all I have for him, would you mind? I need to bring up Vanya's clothes before her rehearsal. He nodded, happy to help out his mom. "Sure thing." She headed back into the hallway and he crouched down, putting the socks in the drawer. He was about to move the socks that were already there to the back of the drawer to make room when he heard the sound of crinkling paper coming from beneath them. "What the hell." He moved the rest of the socks out of the way and saw a large envelope. He carefully took it out, making sure not to damage it. His heart froze when he saw the address.

Five had been helping Klaus bring home snacks, it had been something that they found themselves doing quite often since they returned. While Klaus tended to get on Five's nerves he found himself taking pleasure in their outings (not that he would ever admit that of course.) Klaus had two family sized bags of ranch doritos and Five carried five boxes of several varieties of cookies. "I'd say that went well." Five nodded, content that they had the cookies he liked. "Sorry they didn't have your cool ranch doritos." Klaus shrugged "Original is awesome too so it's all good." They continued to walk toward the academy, ignoring the stares of people passing by. "God why are they so nosy." Five sighed also getting annoyed at how many looks they were getting. "People are stupid." Klaus laughed and ruffled Five's hair as the steps of the Academy came into view. "You put the cookies inside and I'll hide the chips." Five nodded. "Deal."

After putting away all the snacks Five retreated back upstairs to change into something a bit more comfortable, he glanced at the clock. Lunch will be soon. He opened his bedroom door to see Diego sitting on his bed, looking at him with an unreadable expression. Five smiled at him, still unsure why he was in there. "Hey, you need something?" Diego glanced down to his hands and back at Five, Five was confused but then immediately took notice of the envelope in his brother's hands. "Oh..." Diego nodded, looking back at him again. "I came in your room earlier to thank you for breakfast, and when you weren't there I helped mom put some of your laundry away. That's when I found this." He lifted the envelope with his hand and gently set it aside next to him. Five was speechless, he couldn't think of anything to say that may comfort himself or Diego. He's going to hate me,they're all going to hate me, I should have at the very least told them about the courses. Diego sighed and ushered Five over, once five was in front of him he took both his hands and began caressing them softly. "I'm not upset kid." Five looked up, not knowing what to expect. "You're not?" Diego shook his head and rubbed his eyes, Five only now realized that they had been watering. "Then why are you crying?" Diego chuckled and gave Five a large smile despite his eyes being red. "I'm so proud of you."

He had never heard those words, not ever. His father wouldn't even think of showing him any praise, and the handler had been much too preoccupied with making him a better killer, there was no room for sweet words like this. "You are?" His voice was barely above a whisper. Diego pulled him closer, one arm around his back and the other tucked into his hair. Five let out the breath he had been holding and melted into the hug. "Yeah I am, you just got accepted to one of the top colleges in the world." Five blushed and sat down beside Diego. "So h-how did this even happen, did you have Grace help you with homeschooling or something?" Five shook his head, wiping the happy tears that had managed to come out from his eyes. "I um, I registered for online courses. And I guess I did ok." Diego scoffed, the emotion still heavy in his voice. "Yeah no shit." Two two just laughed as they tried to recompose themselves. "Does anyone else know?" Five shook his head. "No, I didn't want to make it a huge deal, I honestly didn't expect anything so soon." Diego was about to respond when suddenly Vanya's voice echoed through the home "Lunch is ready!" The two brothers looked at eachother, unsure of what to do. "Do you want to tell them?" Five considered it for a moment. It will get worse the longer you wait. "Yeah, but maybe not right away, let's wait until we're done with lunch." Diego nodded and stood up, making his way toward the door. He was about to exit the room before turning around to look at Five again. "What?" Diego smiled again "God you're such a nerd." It was so sudden that it made Five laugh "Shut up, and get movin moron."

They walked in and as expected the rest of their family was eating some sandwiches. "Finally, we got you both chicken salad, ok?" They nodded and sat down, picking away at the bowl of chips in the center of the table.

30 minutes later

"Alright so I was at the store today right? And that little punk from around the corner Ethan, he starts chasing me around wi- woah there Diego you good?" Everyone paused from Luther's dramatic story and turned toward Diego, who was smiling so wide that he could've put the cheshire cat out of business. He was trying desperately to hide it but was failing miserably. "Yeah yeah I'm fine, keep going, what did Ethan do?" They all (minus Five who was rolling his eyes) gave Diego a curious look. "You sure?" He nodded at Vanya and went in for another chip. "I don't know D you're lookin pretty chipper. You get laid?" There was a mutual groan among the siblings as Klaus smirked toward his brother. "God Klaus we're eating." He continued to laugh as they glared at him. Five could see Luther and Allison making their way around the table to collect everyone's plate. "Actually um, can you guys wait a minute? I want to talk to everyone." They looked at each other before sitting back down. "Is everything okay Fivey?" Five shot Klaus a smile, noticing how excited Diego looked as well. "Yeah I just wanted to talk to you guys about me, my education." Vanya raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Do you want to go to school Five? A public high school?" Five looked horrified and shook his head. "Fuck no." They all chuckled at his look before letting him continue. "I've been taking courses online, a couple hours a day and I've been doing very well." At this point Diego quite literally could not stop smiling. "So well actually that I was told to begin applying for college." They all stared at each other, a bit lost for words. "Woah, woah ,woah, hold it. You're going to college." Five nervously glanced up at Allison, not knowing if she was upset or not. "I swear well I wasn't considering going far, but then I got an acceptance letter." Vanya smiled at him warmly. "Well of course you did, you're a genius. What college?" They all patiently waited for his answer and he tried not to make eye contact. He felt so nervous. "Well...I got accepted to-" suddenly Diego, who had eagerly been waiting for Five to hurry up beat him to a response. "My kid is going to Yale!!" Five glared at him before turning back to his family, unsure of how they would react.

They were stunned, completely skipping over the "my kid" and immediately jumping at their younger brother. "You're what?" Five looked down, blushing furiously. "I got an acceptance letter from Yale." He met Luther's eyes first, then Vanya, Klaus then Allison. And they all didn't know what to do. "Don't worry I've had my concerns as well considering I'm in this body, to be honest I don't know how I'd feel leaving all of you so I may not even go-" Diego put down his glass of water a bit more aggressively than he meant to. "Like hell you're not. Five yeah we're going to miss you like crazy but you need to take this, not everyone gets into the Ivy leagues kiddo." Five smiled at Diego. "Yeah I mean, It's going to be a little weird sending our fifty eight year old teenage brother off to Connecticut but, you worked hard and took your studies seriously, it would be dumb not to do it." Allison,Klaus and Vanya nodded in agreement, the shock on their faces gone and replaced with warm smiles. "Oh my god Five is going to Yale." Allison began clapping her hands together in excitement and made her way over to him, giving him a hug which he nervously returned. He was then met with a small smack on the head from Klaus. "What the hell?" Klaus put his hands on his hips. "Why did Diego know and not us?" Five rolled his eyes, rubbing his head. "He found the letter in my room, believe me I didn't tell him."

Diego shrugged, still engulfed in a wave of pride.

They celebrated that night with Ice cream cake and hundreds and hundreds of cookies that Five had gotten while out with Klaus. It was safe to say that they would be showering their brother in appreciation and love for as long as they could before he had to leave. It was May now, and they would have a whole summer together.

September 1

It was crowded, very crowded. He knew it was a large school but he didn't realize just how large until he had his Freshmen orientation. Thankfully parents and guardians could stay for the remainder of the day, meaning his siblings were waiting right outside for him once it ended. "How'd it go kiddo?" Diego swung his arm over Five's shoulder, making the others roll their eyes. (He had been hogging Five all summer.) "It was fine, just a lot to process at once." Vanya smiled "I can imagine, were you the youngest?" Five nodded,scratching the back of his head. "Yeah they all kinda just stared at me. But my Roommates seem really nice so I'm not too worried." Luther suggested that they take Five back to his dorm so that they could get back to the hotel in time to pack for their flight. Five had told them before the trip that he didn't mind flying alone, but the siblings (mostly Diego) wanted to be there to get him settled. They all agreed and made their way toward the exit, all except Diego. "You know what you guys go, half of my stuff is packed anyway and I can just call an uber. I'm going to help Five unpack." They all gave each other knowing looks. "Alright just don't be late." Diego scoffed "I won't be V." The rest of the siblings hugged Five giving their final goodbyes before heading back to their hotel.

"You know I could've finished unpacking myself." Diego gave him a sad look. "I know but I figured this bought us another few minutes, do you want to get coffee first?" Five knew he should've seen this coming. Diego had spent all summer practically glued to his side (not that he minded) he knew he was proud but was having the most trouble with this. "Yeah let's get some coffee." They bought some by the library building and proceeded to walk back to Five's dorm. "So are you ready for your classes tomorrow?" Five shrugged "yeah, just a little nervous." Diego nodded again "you know you can come visit for anything, or call one of us if things get too stressful." Five sighed and stopped walking. "Diego, you know I'll be home for holidays right?" Diego stopped walking as well, to look at him. "Yeah I know, but... I don't know. This is the longest you've been away since.. Well I don't need to remind you." Five frowned at his words and walked closer. "I'll call you every morning and every night okay? I'm going to miss you too." Diego nodded, trying not to let any tears spool from his eyes. "I don't want you feeling bad about this, it's amazing and you're going to do great." Five nodded, tears making their way to the front, his voice shaky. "I know, maybe we can do something when I get back. Maybe a trip for thanksgiving?" Diego nodded and wiped away more tears now, not caring if Five saw or not. "Yeah, I'll look into some places." The two continued walking, arms around each other as they entered the dorm and unpacked the rest of the supplies.

The time had come for the last Hargreeve brother to leave the campus, and they definitely were not ready at all. "Okay so I'll probably get home late tonight because of traffic on the way home but make sure you still call me ok." Five smiled as he walked him toward the exit of the University. "I will promise." Diego's eyes never left the floor as he continued to walk. "And please don't walk around late ok? College can be dangerous when it gets dark and I don't want to get any calls from a police department or hospital in New Haven." Five sensed the worried tone in his voice and nodded, giving him a serious look. "I won't don't worry." Diego scoffed, muttering under his breath. As if he could stop worrying. They reached the exit gate and Diego knelt down to make eye contact with him. They both smiled before pulling each other into a tight hug. "I love you" five was now holding in sobs, knowing if he started Diego would as well. "I love you too." Diego wiped the tears from Five's face and cradled his face in his hands. "You call me, the second you need to talk or rant or anything else okay kiddo?" His voice was barely a whisper, Five had never heard his voice like this before. So soft. "That might mean that I'll call a lot" he chuckled "then call a lot."

Diego placed one last kiss on Five's head before getting in his uber, waving goodbye. He only let the rest of his tears fall when he got off the plane.

October 28

"So let me get this straight, you got invited to a Halloween party and decided to buy a fucking Spider-Man onesie?" Diego smiled as he heard Five laugh on the other end of the phone. "It was comfortable, besides nobody really cared anyway." Diego let out another chuckle as he put a post-it note on the fridge that read "Get candy", hoping Luther would get some after his walk. "So you're being safe?" Five sighed "for the fiftieth time yes, I'm being safe... in every aspect." Diego paused, knowing Five well enough to know he was smirking through the phone. "..define every aspect kid." Five laughed quietly. "Nothin just that there were just a couple girls on the second floor that took interest in me that's all." Diego dropped the pen, slightly raising his voice. "Five!" Five laughed even louder now. "Relax, relax it's fine, its college right?" He managed to get out between giggles. Diego scoffed. "How many girls are a few?" The line went quiet for a moment. "A dozen or so" Diego was desperately praying to whoever was looking over them that he was kidding, but knew he was technically sixteen and knew the answer already. "So you'll be coming home a little gigolo then?" Five rolled his eyes, still smiling. "Nope just more experienced." Diego sighed, rubbing his eyes. "That's my boy" he said, voice heavy with sarcasm. Sometimes he hated how alike they were. "Don't bring any of those hormones back here alright?" Five sighed "yeah yeah, just don't tell Allison." Diego smiled knowing what Allison's reaction would be and smiled at the thought of Five hiding under the table. "Just be good and I won't" Five smiled "deal." Diego looked at the time, knowing he'd have to be at work in less than twenty minutes. "Okay nerd I have to go, make sure to bring that Spider-Man onesie for thanksgiving." Five groaned "wait why?" Diego smirked. "Cus I ordered one too." The line was silent before Five's laughter began again. "Oh god tell me you didn't." Diego was laughing now too. "No sir, we can freak out the Family together, okay I really gotta go. Bye kid."

Five sighed.

"Bye dad"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always taking requests :)


	6. Take your Kid to work Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five is having a rough day and is in need of assistance. Diego is there to bring him back to the police department, just in time for his least favorite day of the year.

Diego was absolutely Done. Done with his job, done with his co-workers and just feeling completely done with life in general. The department had been covered with signs and decorations in preparation for the day. Today was the day that Diego dreads every single year, he usually manages to avoid it but unfortunately he would be working late that day, meaning he would have to listen to his boss, Mathew and his son Jeremy in the office all day. It wasn’t the kids that got on his nerves, it was the looks he got from everyone else when he never brought anyone. Why is it so important anyway? Don’t you see them enough at home? He scoffed and continued filling out his paperwork. He saw Alexis making her way down the steps, still in uniform. “Hey man” Diego didn’t look up from his work but gave a small smile. “Hey whats up?” She noticed the frustrated look he had despite trying to be polite. “You still bummed about tomorrow?” He sighed and looked up, his expression telling her everything she needed to know. “If you want you can spend time with Sofia and I, maybe we could have lunch.” He shook his head. “No that's okay, you’ve been working late this whole week, let her have lunch with her mom.” She gave him a sympathetic look (God he hated that) and walked to the cafeteria, leaving him alone once again.

He felt pathetic, this was supposed to be a good holiday, a chance for kids to see their parents in action and get to spend time with them. And here he was moping around, ruining it for the whole department. He was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard his phone ringing. He didn’t recognize the number but answered none the less. “Hello?” He heard heavy breathing on the other end of the line. “Who is this?” He heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and then heard a faint, “Diego?” He recognized the voice right away. “Five, what's going on, are you alright?” Five was coughing roughly now, and his voice was shaking. “Im.. around the block. At a payphone.” Diego quickly stood up, getting more concerned as he heard Five’s breathing get heavier. “Are you hurt?” silence. “..Five!” He heard Five struggling to speak. “Yeah..yeah I’m just bleeding a bit.” Diego rolls his eyes, his anger clear in the tone of his voice. He looked outside and saw the rain pouring down and grabbed his hoodie, knowing Five was probably freezing. “Damn it, Okay don’t move.” He heard Five scoff “I can’t.” What the fuck did he do now. He rushed past his colleagues, who all gave him odd glances, and ran as fast as he could around the corner. 

Sure enough he found Five slumped up against the wall of a corner shop, a few feet away from the payphone. His arms were wrapped around his torso, shivering from the cold.He had small scratches on his forehead and his knee was coated in crimson, clearly damaged pretty badly. “Hey Diego.” His voice sounded weak, and he wore a small smile. Diego didn’t waste any time, he gently lifted Five’s back from the wall, removing the bloody blazer and replacing it with his sweatshirt, hoping to warm him up. “You want to tell me what the hell happened to you?” Five pushed his hair back revealing a large bruise that had been hidden. “I wanted coffee,” He mumbled, hesitant to make eye contact with Diego. “You wanted Coffee.” His tone sounded harsher than he had wanted it to, making Five flinch slightly. “Yeah, there was none at home so I just left to buy some and was walking to the cafe across the street from your work.” DIego rolled his eyes, growing more annoyed. Of course he would leave the house alone in this weather. “And what happened after that, you get hit by a bus?” Five hissed when Diego applied pressure to his knee, but let him, knowing fighting with him wasn’t an option at the moment. “I got jumped.” Diego paused, still training his best to stop his brother’s knee from bleeding. He looked up at Five, who was snow blushing, very embarrassed by the situation. “You got beat up?” Five nodded, trying to not look as scared as he was. “And why the fuck didn’t you jump away?” Five rubbed his head, still very much in pain. “It was too risky, I couldn’t tell what was going on until my knee was hit. I didn’t see them but they pulled me into an alleyway and put a bag over my head.” Diego just sighed as he helped him up. Five stumbled the second he was back on his feet, catching himself on the wall. “You can’t walk can you?” Five shook his head, mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen. Diego crouched down in front of him, patiently waiting. “Alright hop on.” In a matter of seconds Five was good to go and was given a piggy back ride all the way to the Police department, with a tiny smile on his face. Diego groaned as he made his way up the steps. “Okay, here’s the plan, you stay with me until tonight because I really can’t leave work today. Unless you want to call Vanya or Allison and tell them what happened.” Diego heard Five’s breath hitch as he shook his head. “No no no, I’ll stay here.” Diego chuckled and headed inside. Thankfully everyone seemed distracted by their own children to notice Diego and Five, he took this opportunity to pull up a chair next to his desk and clean Five's wounds a little better. He pulled out a first aid kit and began treating the cuts on his forehead, making sure they didn’t get infected. Five looked so tired sitting there, the poor kid just wanted some coffee. Diego felt bad, realizing how harsh he had sounded before. “You know if you want I can make you some coffee once we’re done here.” Five nodded slowly, looking round the room at all the decorations. “Is today a holiday I forgot about?” Diego placed a small bandage on Five’s cheek before groaning a bit. “Bring your kid to work day, the most distracting day of the year. It's cute at first but those little gremlins get annoying after asking you the same question over and over again.” Five chuckled as he played with the ends of Diego’s sweatshirt. “Does everyone here have kids?” Diego looked around to see everyone with their children. A sad look shown on his face. “Yeah, they all do.” Five let out a soft “oh” as he took notice of just how many kids were running up and down the stairs. “So nobody will mind that I’m here?” Diego shook his head as he applied the last bandage. “Nope, they probably won’t even notice. Stay here alright I’m going to get a clean rag or something for your knee.”

Five nodded and turned his attention to the photos on Diego’s desk. There was a polaroid of him and Klaus, they couldn’t have been older than ten. I forgot how close they were. He smiled and looked at another, this was a recent photo. Vanya had just had a concert and the photo was taken right outside the cathedral, all siblings smiling as they stood in front of it. Five also took notice of all the post-it notes scattered over the desk as well. One of them caught his eye and made his eyes light up. Pick up Five’s cookies. He had become obsessed with MnM cookies recently and Diego took it upon himself to bring him a box whenever he could. He continued to read the other post it notes when he was suddenly tapped on the shoulder, making him jump. “Oh I’m sorry kid, I was just looking for one of my co-workers.” He sighed, relaxing a little, turning to look at the taller man in front of him.He felt annoyed, with exception of his brother he really didn’t like cops. “Sorry um, your co-worker?” The officer nodded. “Diego Hargreeves.” Five nodded, “right sorry, he’ll be out soon he just went to go get something.” The officer nodded, noticing the blood on Five’s knee. “You alright?” Five covered his knees with the large sweatshirt and smiled softly. “Yeah I had a bad fall on my way over here that’s all.” The officer gave him a skeptical look. “You know I can tell you’re lying right?” He sighed. “Well I do now, I am...got in a fight at school.” Five was desperately hoping that the officer would buy it and was pleased with the pitiful expression he received, indicating that the officer did. “I used to get beat up in school too, surprised you were able to get out of school. Shouldn’t you be in the principal's office?” Five was quick to come up with an excuse. “Oh well that’s why I’m here, they just called my dad and he picked me up. The officer raised an eyebrow at him. “Your dad works here? Surprised you weren’t here already for the holiday. “Well I was going to come later anyway, he’s working late.” The officer looked a bit unsure but nodded anyway. “So then is Diego a friend of your dad’s?” Five’s heart raced as he tried to think of something else to say. It’s not like you can tell them you’re one of his siblings, they wouldn’t believe you. “Oh well actually, Diego’s my dad.” He was thankful that the words brushed off his tongue calmly, making it sound more believable. The officer opened his mouth but struggled to find words. “Oh..I didn’t know he had children. Especially one who’s this..old.” Five chuckled at the irony of the situation. Yeah im Fifty fucking eight. “Yeah, I usually spend time at my mom’s house.” The officer nodded once again, still a bit surprised. “Oh, gosh how rude of me, I never introduced myself.” He stuck out his hand, which Five shook a moment after. “I’m Dan” Five thought for a moment. “Nice to meet you..I’m Diego. Should be easy to remember.” Dan laughed. “Of course he’d name the kid after himself.” Five gave him a smile before seeing Diego making away across the room. “Sorry, it took forever to find a clean rag. Oh, hey Danny” Dan smiled at Diego, observing him as he cleaned Five’s knee. “Do you want me to get the kid anything else?” Diego shook his head. “No I got it from here, thank you. Did you need anything?” Dan handed him a file, “New case, we start tomorrow.” Diego placed it in the first drawer. “Okay.” He heard Five mumble a small “Ouch” when the wet rag made contact with the skin and placed a small kiss on his head. Dan smiled at them. “Okay well I’m going to head back upstairs, it was nice to meet you Diego.”   
He walked away leaving a content Five and very, very, confused Diego. 

“Um, what?” Five looked up at him nervously. “Okay, keep in mind that I was able to get out of a much more difficult situation.” Diego narrowed his eyes, still trying to understand what was going on. “I mean I couldn’t tell him who I was.” Diego got closer to whisper in his ear. “What the hell did you say?” Five gave him a small smirk. “That I got in a fight at school and was picked up early…by my father.” Diego’s eyes widened in realization as he stared at Five, not knowing what to say. “By the way if anyone asks you’re a teen dad. And I couldn’t come up with another name on the spot so my name is Diego too.” Diego tried not to sound too loud but was growing more frustrated. “What- Like we’re the fucking Gilmore Girls?!?” Five rolled his eyes. “Look I’m only here for a day right? Besides it works for this whole kid day thing.” The holiday had slipped from Diego’s mind. I won’t be by myself this time. The thought calmed him down. He sighed and looked back down at Five’s knee which he had wrapped, also noticing the goosebumps on his legs. “It’s going to be a long night but it won’t be too busy. I have some sweats in my bag, you can go put them on while I make you that cup of coffee.” Five smiled warmly. “I need help walking, remember?” Diego nodded and scooped him up without any warning and made his way over to the restroom, bag in hand so Five could change. Afterward they headed toward the kitchen for that coffee that Five had been craving since noon. 

“Ok, you’re trapped on a deserted island and can only choose one of these siblings to be stranded with. Klaus, Vanya or Luther.” Diego groans, mentally making a pro and con list of each one. “Okay well if I’m stranded that means i’m angry, and If i’m angry i’m going to be an asshole, which means Vanya could blow up the island if I say the wrong thing.” Five nodded, agreeing with his answer. “At least you’re self aware.” Diego made a small “hmm” while taking another sip of his coffee. “Luther is just out.” Five chuckled, “Why?” Diego shrugged, looking as if it were obvious. “He just is, besides if I had to resort to cannibalism I wouldn’t want to cook his harry chimpanzee body.” Five looked grossed out at the statement, making Diego smirk. “Okay so I guess that leaves you with Klaus.” Diego nodded, not seeming to care. “Least it won’t get boring.” He smiled and poured them both more coffee. “Okay, what name was mom originally going to give you?” Five looked up at him looking embarrassed. “No way” Diego glared at him. “Come on, I’m not going to tell anyone.” Five took a deep breath and stuck out his pinky. “Swear?” Diego playfully rolled his eyes and sealed the pinky promise. “Promise.” Five looked at him making direct eye contact. “Carmine” Diego spit out a bit of his coffee and fought back a laugh. Five rolled his eyes and glared at him while sipping his coffee. “Shut up, I’ll leave you here.” Diego couldn’t seem to hear him as his laughter spilled out. “Carmine?! That sounds like a haunted doll” Five flipped him off, turning away from him. “Okay okay I’m sorry but, why?” Five shrugged. “Grace told me that my birth mom had a boyfriend at the time when I was born, he was...very Italian and she wanted me named after him.” Diego nodded, still giggling a bit. “Okay Carmine you’re up.” Five shook his head giving him a dangerous stare. “No, none of that got it?” Diego nodded and chuckled, allowing his brother to ask the next question.Five thought for a moment before giving him a sad smile. “Do you miss Lila?” Diego froze, he hadn’t heard that name in awhile. “Oh..um, Yeah. I mean, she had issues.” Five scoffed, immediately going quiet when he saw Diego’s sad expression. “I just think it could have been different if she came with us, it could have been better.” Five got up from his seat and walked toward Diego’s chair. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around him pulling him into a hug, which Diego returned. “Im sorry” Diego smiled and pulled away, ruffling Five’s hair. “I know kid, you’re fine don’t worry about it.” They decided it would be best to stop playing for a bit.

Two hours had passed and Five had a blanket wrapped around himself, curled in a little ball sitting in the chair beside Diego as he did his paperwork. Diego heard him yawn and looked over to see his brother with red, droopy eyes, very exhausted. “One more hour okay Fivey?” Five nodded and picked up a nearby magazine, trying his best to stay awake. Diego pulled Five’s chair closer, allowing him to lay his head on his shoulder. “Are you working on Thursday?” Diego shook his head, keeping his eyes on the paper in front of him. “No, why?” Five rubbed his eyes and looked back up. “Well the other day Allison was watching a scary movie that I hadn’t seen before and told me I should watch the movies in order. I was thinking we could watch them or something.” Diego thought for a second, he wasn’t a big fan of horror movies but the look on Five’s face was making it impossible to say no. “Sure, what is it saw?” Five shook his head. “The conjuring.” Great, that’s just great. “Okay, we can order takeout from that Indian food place you like.” Five smiled and tightened the blanket around himself. “Unless of course you want italian...Carmine.” And the smile was gone. “Keep it up I dare ya.” 

Forty minutes later the two were on their way back to the academy, Five had passed out 4 minutes into the car ride which meant that Diego had to carry him back inside. Not that he minded. He carefully carried the small boy inside and brought him upstairs to his room. He heard Five grunt a bit when he was placed on the bed and he opened his eyes just a bit. “Diego?” He glanced up at him smiling. “I’m cold.” His voice was soft and quiet, it made him sound like a small kid which always made Diego feel more protective of him, He was always protective of him. He reached over and pulled the large blanket over Five and himself. “You’re staying” The expression on his face was so hopeful and excited. Yup, I’m his favorite. “Yeah, I’m stayin.” Five tried not to look so happy but failed when he quickly snuggled into Diego’s side much to his surprise. “You okay?” Five hidden into his chest. “Just cold.” He heard Diego scoff and mutter a small “sure kid” before they both fell asleep, peacefully holding each other. 

Thursday 2:00 PM

“HOLY SHIT”  
The sound of Five’s giggling could be heard from any room. He had been laughing more and more throughout the first movie. Diego’s usual “tough” and “serious” demeanor was slipping away, he was hiding under his blanket hiding as Annabelle’s grotesque face flashed on the screen. “It’s just a doll” Diego ripped the blanket away from his face to look at his brother with a shocked expression. “J-Just a doll?! Did you not see the based on a true story thing in the beginning” Five rolled his eyes, attempting to control his laughter. “Diego I promise she can’t get to you.” Diego was clearly not at all comfortable but still continued to watch for Five’s sake. They continued to go in order and were now halfway through “The Nun.” Diego hated to admit how much it freaked him out that Five was enjoying every single movie, eyes bright with curiosity. “How is this entertaining for you? You haven’t even flinched once.” Five shrugged and reached over to get a handful of popcorn, popping one into Diego’s mouth. “I just think it's funny to see how freaked out they get from just a demon, it could’ve been so much worse. Besides I’m athiest.” Diego slowly turned his head back to the television, eating away at the popcorn to calm himself down. Diego was grateful that Five was in the mood for the Indian food Diego promised once the movie had ended. Once it had arrived the two raided the kitchen for any other snacks to go along with their feast. The table held their plates of food along with bowls of MNM’s, potato chips, chocolate kisses, cheeto puffs and brownies. The two looked like children on christmas. “You realize how sick we’re going to be later right?” Diego smiled as he put the brownie box back on top of the fridge. “Maybe but It’ll be worth it, besides you’ve got a teenager’s metabolism you should enjoy it the best you can.” Five seemed to agree as he stuffed another brownie into his mouth. “Might as well.” 

They returned to the movies about an hour after and did in fact feel like shit. “If you didn’t suggest that we added ice cream to the mix this never would’ve happened.” Diego turned to glare at Five as his stomach continued making disturbed noises. “We would’ve felt like this anyway,especially you. The cheeto bag didn’t finish itself.” Five rolled his eyes and then stopped, quickly turning toward the emergency bucket. “Five...you okay?” Five paused before taking a deep breath. “False alarm, False alarm.” Diego made a sound of relief as he lowered the volume. “Look if you do throw up, make it anywhere except me please.” The movie scenes continued to play and things remained quiet between the two. Once the intro credits to Conjuring two began to play, Five put his head on Diego’s shoulder feeling himself getting closer and closer to sleep. “Thanks for today.” Diego positioned himself so that Five was more comfortable as he snuggled him closer. “Of course, I have fun doing this too ya know.” Five smiled at that. “Did anyone at your work ask you any questions after last week.” Diego chuckled a bit remembering all the shocked expressions of his friends working security that night when he went along with Five’s story. “Oh yeah, a lot of questions. Don’t worry nobody suspected anything weird.” Five thought for a moment, hesitant to ask about the question that had lingered in his mind since that day. “Do you think I could go with you next year?” Diego froze for a moment unsure of what to say. He had been having a lot of fun with Five and did appreciate the timing of his impromptu visit to the department. He’d consider himself the luckiest man alive if he got the grump all to himself at his job, especially as his kid. “Yeah, I’d really like that kiddo.” Five wrapped his arms around Diego and was sleeping in his arms once again, captured in a blissful sleep.


	7. (Not a chapter) Requests

Consider this a little request page, as previously stated I am working on other chapters which will be out as soon as they are finished and edited. However I would really appreciate a few more options to pick from, especially one that the reader is interested in. So please comment any and all requests you've got!


End file.
